The Accident in Chemistry Class
by bellezagotica
Summary: After a freak accident in chemistry class, Kagome is turned into an inu-/neko-hanyou.
1. The Half A

**The Accident in Chemistry Class**

**Chapter 1: The Half-A**

**Disclaimer: I don't and never will be able to own InuYasha. Darn.**

**A/N: This is an Inu/Kag story, with some Inu/Kik. Oh, I had been planning on this story for a long time, since last year, but never got around to doing it, so if anyone thinks I copied from them, I didn't, because I had this idea written out for a good while. This story is also to replace the very first story I had on here - but Fanfiction erased it - "KAGOME AND INUYASHA", which was back when I was new to the InuYasha world. :D**

She was not a normal girl of her age. No, she was _far_ from normal. She had two different looks and characteristics at two different times. Day and Night.

Kagome scooted closer to Hojo as he backed away from their concoction. Hojo had picked _his Kagome_, as he had said, to be his _"beautiful lab partner"_. To help things out, her friends, Yuka and Sayuri, had forced her into it. Well, _helped_ Kagome into it, as they claimed...

Kagome _did_ actually like Hojo, maybe a small crush, but he really was too naïve and sometimes a bit stupid. Actually, more like _very_ stupid. He couldn't catch a hint if Kagome didn't want to go out with him! But still, love has its costs. Besides his minor stupidity, Kagome did fall many times from his gentlemanly charms.

And for the grand finale, Kagome's jii-chan/grandpa _always_ made up illnesses for her—ones that Kagome never _really_ had—when she didn't feel like going to school or going out on a date with young Hojo to the cinema or the burger joint.

Sure, she liked it, (_sometimes_) but sometimes, it really ticked her off...

Hojo put his arm around Kagome to _protect her_, but couldn't find her body. He turned around and saw her crouching and huddled up on the ground.

A girl screamed as Kagome and Hojo's chemical concoction exploded and flew everywhere. The burners that heated the experiment in their area caught fire and the whole room was almost in flames in a flash.

Everyone evacuated.

"C'mon, Higurashi!" Hojo shouted. He still had to learn to call the girl by her first name, not her last.

Hojo thought he heard her say her worried _"Okay!"_ and would follow him out the burning room. Unfortunately, she didn't...

"KYAAAAAAA!" she shrieked.

Kagome stood up to make a break for the door—or even a window, she didn't know, she was too frightened—but was immediately trapped by a ring of fire, and the rafters started to collapse, swallowed by flames.

"HELP! SOMEBODY! _ANY_BODY! HOJO? HOJO!"

Kagome shrieked again as the hot chemicals and ashes fell on her. She immediately brushed them off madly. She stared as it left odd markings on her arm.

The markings were some kind of _cat-demon's_ head. Below it were its fangs. Of course, she didn't know. She wiped it off, and it slowly melted away...

:--:

"Is everyone here?" Mr. Myamota, the chemistry teacher, asked his class. Everyone nodded.

"Good. Then let's move it, everybody! Let's move it! This is _not_ a practice drill!"

_'Did Higurashi make it out all right?' _Hojo wondered anxiously.

Sneaking away, Hojo climbed through a window, into the burning school, praying he wouldn't get caught coming back in here. He made his way back to the chemistry classroom quickly. Hojo burst down the door to the lab.

"Higurashi!"

Kagome lay sprawled across the glassy checkered floor.

"HIGURASHI!"

:--:

Hojo ran out with Kagome in his arms, hurrying back to the class. The teacher was taking attendance!

"Mimi?"

"Here!"

"Hojo?"

"Present."

"Kagome? ...Kagome Higurashi?"

Hojo stepped forward with the unconscious girl in his arms.

:--:--:

Kagome awoke in bed with a cold sweat.

"Huh? What am I doing here? Why am I not in my home? Where is my mom??" Kagome cried as she realized she was in a hospital.

Her mind raced.

"All I remember is an orange light...Fire...a-and...and Hojo's voice..." she paused. "Our experiment erupted..."

She pulled up her sleeves—

Bruises...and burn marks...

:--:

Later that night, she awoke again. Her ears twitched as she heard a quiet noise. Wait...since when did her ears _twitch?_ Kagome held her head in her hands and gasped. She had..._cat ears!_

"Oh no..."

Her nose picked up a smell. Her mouth drooled. She smelled...pizza...

Kagome tried to get up, but found she couldn't. Belts were strapping her to the bed!

"Damn!"

Kagome found a paper on a table beside her. Tilting her head, she read the title:

**The Half-A**

**15 year-old high school girl Kagome Higurashi was in an accident and fell into a coma for so far about a week. She is reported to have developed some odd features, such as unique cat ears atop her head and is developing sharp teeth such as a dog's or cat's, claws and a cat tail. Scientists say they have "_never seen anything like this_" and doctors have found no cure so far. **

**(ARTICLE CONTINUED ON PAGE 8B)**

_'So now I'm a side show?!' _she wondered angrily. Her averted gaze found a picture of her lying in the hospital bed, unconscious with the coma, with her new features.

:--:

Kagome smirked as she ran away from the hospital. These new extractable claws would serve handy... They did with slashing away those pesky belts and that security guard...

Kagome walked down the walkway to her house casually. She gasped as she stopped. Something red and white caught her eye. It was like a big dog, but since when do dogs wear _kimonos?_

"Hey, wait up!" Kagome cried.

The "_thing"_ ran into the Higurashi shrine. Kagome followed suit. It ran down the well. Kagome stopped. She _knew_ she would regret it as she jumped down the well. Nothing happened. Or so it seemed. The dog thing was gone... Where was it?

Kagome decided she looked like an idiot, sitting in the well. She climbed out and gasped.

"Well, this sure isn't Kansas, Toto..."

"Who the hell is _Kansas Toto?_ And who the hell are you?"

Kagome froze. It was the dog thing! He looked like a human, but had long, flowing white-silver hair and dog ears perched on top. He was wearing a red kimono, and had a sword sheathed at his waist. His eyes were golden orbs that shined brilliantly.

"What the hell are you looking at? Hey...you're sort of like me!"

Kagome looked at herself. Then the dog thing. Herself. Dog thing. Herself.

"ACK!" she gagged in surprise.

"So...you _are _something of a hanyou, right? A neko-hanyou? It looks like you've got some inu-hanyou in you, too. That's _really strange_...I've never seen anything like you..."

"H-hanyou...?" she stuttered.

"Don't tell me you—"

"—What's a hanyou, Mr. Dog Thing?" Kagome asked, feeling like a little child.

"It's InuYasha! I have a _name_, you know!" InuYasha sighed. "A hanyou is half of any kind of demon, and half a human."

"B-but..."

"By the way, what's your name, wench?"

Kagome flushed.

"It's Kagome! I have a name, too!"

"Kagoh-meh..." It tasted sweet as her name rolled off InuYasha's tongue. "Kagome?"

"Good boy!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Humph!" the hanyou huffed.

"Nn?"

Kagome snatched InuYasha's hand as she heard a twig snapping.

**The Story Begins -**

...**6-10-04...**


	2. Kikyou

**The Accident in Chemistry Class**

**Chapter 2: Kikyou**

**Disclaimer: I don't and never will be able to own InuYasha. Darn.**

**A/N: Okay, on the last chapter, you know at the bottom where it said, ****"_The Story Begins –_ ..._6-10-04_...", well, that was when I had written this chapter! Funny thing, eh? **rubs head nervously **Oh and I forgot to mention it, but Kagome escapes from the hospital at night, so it's also night in the Feudal Era.**

"Old Lady Kaede...What are you doing here?" InuYasha asked.

"Just...looking for herbs..." the old woman said.

"Yeah, right...in the middle of the _night?_" InuYasha scowled. "What _is_ your purpose here?"

"If ye really must know..." Kaede sighed. "Kikyou, after being resurrected from Naraku, isn't feeling well. I'm looking for herbs to cure her. She's been having a hard time..."

"Um, excuse me, but...who is Kikyou, and what happened to her?" Kagome interrupted.

"And who might ye be, witch?" Kaede asked, meaning 'witch' in terms of wizardry and sort. The elderly priestess gasped. _'She looks just like the reincarnation of my elder sister, Kikyou! Is it possible that when Kikyou died, part of her spirit was still alive and created this girl? She does look like her, that she does...' _she thought.

"I'M NOT A WITCH, I'M A GIRL, A HUMAN GIRL! My name is Kagome! I'm from the future!"

"Hmm...the future, ye say?" The old woman rubbed her chin and sighed. _'That proves it. This girl is the reincarnation of my sister!' _"It all began with this hanyou here and my older sister Kikyou. They were in love, these two. Kikyou, since she is a priestess, purified a sacred jewel called the Shikon no Tama. An evil named Naraku was after it, so he made InuYasha and Kikyou betray each other.

"He made InuYasha steal the jewel from Kikyou and attacked InuYasha. She died after that, but Naraku brought her back to life so he could get the jewel. So now my sister hasn't been feeling well and I'm trying to cure her of her illness." With that, Kaede stood up and walked away toward the village to tend to her sick sister.

Kagome looked over at InuYasha, whose face dropped at hearing his Kikyou was ill.

"InuYasha, do you feel guilty about betraying Kikyou? I mean, I know it wasn't your fault, but—" Kagome asked, then realizing she shouldn't have.

InuYasha threw a dirty look at the girl and growled.

"I'm leaving." With that, he stood up and left. What Kagome didn't realize, is that he was going to see Kikyou in her village. Kagome never imagined that Kikyou would be a problem to her with InuYasha...

:--:

InuYasha hurried off in a huff and came to the entrance of the village of Kikyou. He burst through the wooden doors and rushed to Kikyou's lodge.

"Kikyou!" InuYasha hurried through the door and knelt by her futon. He could see her slim figure through the sheets raising up and down with her every delicate breath.

"Kikyou...?"

:--:

Kagome ran through the forest, and shielded her face from slicing tree branches. She had to find where Kikyou and InuYasha were. More importantly: InuYasha. How could she let him go off without her consent? After all, she had no idea where she was! He was her only source of finding her way back to the well! She sniffed angrily and continued to make her way through the forest, and seeing in front of her the old priestess, Kaede. She sprinted to catch up with her.

:--:

InuYasha squeezed Kikyou's wrist to feel for a pulse. It was faint, but still there. He sighed in relief. He buried his face in her inky-black hair. It smelled of lavender and fresh herbs. InuYasha inhaled it deeply.

"Kikyou, I—I'm sorry, about betraying you. You know it was Naraku, and that I love you, right? Well, I don't know if you're awake or not, but—"

"Oh, I'm awake now, InuYasha..." came a soft, aching voice. InuYasha knew it was his Kikyou's. "But I still do not know to this day if it truly was Naraku betraying me, or _you_..."

"Ki..._Kikyou!_" InuYasha croaked. "Why don't you believe me??"

"I _do_ believe you, dear InuYasha..." Kikyou sighed.

"Well, then why did you say that?"

"Because I merely wanted to see if you truly cared for me, which you do, by the way how you react, that's all... After all, you do know very well that I am ill... My younger sister, Kaede, is out fetching some curing herbs for me."

"So I've heard..." InuYasha murmured.

"You do not like my sister?" Kikyou queried.

"She's...she's an _old_ _hag _for cryin' out loud!" InuYasha stated.

Kikyou turned underneath the sheets slightly, and they made a quiet shuffling and crinkly sound. She didn't speak for a moment, and hesitated, before she averted her gray eyes into InuYasha's golden orbs.

"Yes, but I _am_ older than her, you know that. And so are you. Remember, I _did_ die young, and it's been 50 years since I died, until that bastard Naraku resurrected me..."

InuYasha shifted uneasily. He gazed into her pale smooth face and raised his clawed hand to touch her creamy-white cheek.

"You were scared that day, weren't you, Kikyou? Scared that I had might stopped loving you..."

"Yes...I—I was... But all that was inside me was hatred enveloping my love towards my one special hanyou..." Kikyou touched InuYasha's hair and continued to stroke it. "But you _do_ know that I still love you, right, InuYasha? Like your father, Inutaisho, loved your mother, right?"

InuYasha nodded slowly and brought his face to Kikyou's. They closed their eyes as InuYasha sat Kikyou upright and moved closer to the other's face. They were getting closer...

"INUYASHA!"

InuYasha jerked his head curtly in his speaker's direction and his face dropped as he groaned, "Kagome! What...what are you doing here, you stupid wench?! I thought you'd stay with the old hag! Oh, wait, you _are_ with her..."

"Eh-hem..." Kikyou cleared her throat.

"Sorry," InuYasha apologized.

"And...who is this?" Kikyou questioned her reincarnation.

"Huh? Who, me?" Kagome said stupidly.

"Yes," Kikyou nodded and pointed a slender white finger at Kagome. She started to cough and held her chest protectively. InuYasha was immediately at her side.

"Kikyou, ye shouldn't talk too much..." Kaede offered. Kikyou nodded her head curtly and fell to her blankets.

"Girl...I asked you your name..." Kikyou asked again, slowly taking even breaths.

"K-Kagome..." The inu/neko-hanyou stuttered.

"You _must_ be my reincarnation, except you were turned into an inu/neko-hanyou. I am Kikyou, a lover of InuYasha's..."

Kagome frowned at the sick girl. She huffed and, folding her arms, walked over to a corner, and rudely sat herself. InuYasha rolled his eyes and sat down next to Kagome.

"Why are you sitting with me? Why don't you go sit and take care of your future wife, Kikyou, over there??" Kagome growled.

InuYasha flushed and flexed his claws.

"How dare you, bitch! I'm gonna make you _pay_!" InuYasha's eyes flamed fiercely. Kagome shrieked.

"Girl, ye can use the word of confinement!" Lady Kaede said.

"And what is _that?_" Kagome asked as InuYasha chased her outside into the village.

"Any word that can control him!" With that, Kaede threw a rosary necklace around the furious hanyou's neck. InuYasha toyed at it a bit, before he continued to pursue Kagome.

_'A word of confinement... How should _I_ know??'_ Kagome thought worriedly as InuYasha made to slash at her leg, missing it from about a centimeter.

"Uh...SIT, BOY!" she suddenly shouted, reminded of a dog because of his ears.

As InuYasha was almost on top of Kagome, his hand raised in the air, fell to the ground as the prayer beads glowed brightly. _CRASH!_ Dust spread everywhere as his face pressed into the dirt. Kagome laughed.

_'What the hell...?'_ he wondered.

Kagome walked back inside and sat down next to Kaede. Neither InuYasha nor Kagome spoke to each other after that. Old Lady Kaede sighed at the two.

"Those two..." she sighed to herself. "When will they learn...?"

"Bad doggy..." Kagome giggled suddenly. "I'm taking you home with me, okay?"

"Whatever." InuYasha mumbled.

"Bye, Lady Kaede!"

"Bye, Kikyou..." InuYasha called suddenly as Kikyou's pale face peered after him, making Kagome frown, although she didn't know she would soon fall for this inu-hanyou...

:--:--:

"I'm home, Mom!" Kagome cried as she ran inside the Higurashi home and forced InuYasha up the stairs.

"KAGOME?! OH MY GOD, IT'S YOU! YOU'VE RECOVERED FROM THE COMA! LET ME SEE YOU!" her mother exclaimed hysterically.

After Kagome was squeezed to death by her mother, and she explained that she got her cat ears, tail, and claws from the chemical accident, her mother released her to go upstairs and take a shower.

"I'm taking a shower, so sit here in my bedroom, and be a good doggy. I don't want my mom finding out I brought you home yet." Kagome chirped as she pulled on a pink bathrobe.

"Feh, take your time..." InuYasha grumbled.

Kagome pouted and stepped out from the bedroom. As soon as InuYasha saw she was gone and that it was safe, he crawled under Kagome's bed and went rummaging through her drawers. When InuYasha opened a certain drawer, he pulled out an odd-looking piece of cloth.

"Wonder what this is..." he mumbled to himself and held it up high.

:--:

As Kagome turned off the relaxing water and smoothed out her damp hair, she heard drawers banging open and being slammed shut.

"What the..." she murmured. She opened the plug and drained the water, pulling on her bathrobe again, and ran to her room, covering herself protectively since she was only wearing her robe. She burst open the door and saw InuYasha holding something of hers.

"InuYasha!" she cried as InuYasha's eyes widened in embarrassment, and his face turned red. "That's my underwear! Put it down! And, oh, yeah...SIT!"

InuYasha crashed to the floor, holding up her belongings while his face pressed hard into the ground.

"Humph!" Kagome snatched the undergarment from him and turned on her heel, disappearing to the bathroom to dress.

:--:--:

"Why are you taking me here??" InuYasha hissed as Kagome pushed him through two metal doors. People stared at the dog-boy Kagome was forcing inside the school. InuYasha reluctantly followed Kagome to her locker and several girls stopped to look at him. Ogling, ogling, ogling... Kagome growled as they sighed dreamily and played with his ears.

"Oh my gosh, Mimi! Feel his ears! They're so soft!" a senior girl exclaimed as she stood on her tip toes and caressed InuYasha's ears.

"Back off! He's not a play thing!" said Kagome, disgruntled.

She took InuYasha's hand and was about to walk with him down the hallway, when she met up with Hojo, her boyfriend. Kagome stopped dead in her tracks, and her jaw dropped.

"Hi...Higurashi...I—I thought you and _I_ were going out...I thought what we had was _special!_" he whimpered.

"Hojo, wait! I—Hojo...? I can explain! Hojo..." Kagome stammered embarrassingly as Hojo dashed off, deeply saddened. "...C'mon, I'll show you around more,"

She dragged InuYasha down a corridor and they ran into a tall senior. He had long silver hair, a purplish crescent moon on his forehead, and penetrating golden eyes. He glared down at the two that had run into him.

"You...!" he suddenly growled.

"What are you doing _here_, brother?!" InuYasha hissed and jabbed his finger in his brother's chest.

"All the ladies adore me and simply insist that I stay here. So I do. But not for their sakes." the older boy said, holding his head high in the air arrogantly.

"No wonder I never saw you walking around in Sengoku Jidai anymore with your face shoved up your—"

"SIT, BOY!" Kagome screeched.

CRASH!

"By the way, who _are_ you?" Kagome asked the older boy.

"I am Sesshoumaru, InuYasha's older brother."

* * *

Review Response!

**perfect-hair-forever**- Thank you! I really appreciate your review!

**Tobias**- Thank you! I'm really glad you like this story!

**Kit-Kat**- You think so? Thankies! I don't Hojo will _ever _get the clue, he's so dense...

**Demon-Slayer13**- Hello, friend! (LoL sorry, I had just been watching Teen Titans, and Starfire always says that...) I know, it's such a big change from all my other stories with Sango and Miroku as the main pairing, huh?

* * *

**Writing A Story**

Well, 'Kat, the best way how _I _learned how to write a story - through a scriptwriting class at a summer camp I go to - is first write out a plot. For example, the _Situation, Complication, _and the _Resolution. _

Situation: Boy meets girl.

Complication: Boy loses girl.

Resolution: Boy finds girl again.

Then after doing so, write in those three sections your story. Be sure to use a lot of details, but not too much, seeing as how that _can be _a bad thing, but not necessarily all the time. I sometimes use too many details! But then again, I'm not perfect.

Oh, and it's best if you write the ending first, so that if you start writing and you get stuck in a hole that's hard to get out, you won't have a problem to write yourself out of it because you'd have the ending already written out! It's easier to write the ending first, so then you don't have that problem. Hope that helps! :D

Simple enough? Yup! I thank my scriptwriting teacher for that example, because he always uses it and it has helped me a lot!

Thanks a lot, Dan! :)


	3. Sesshoumaru's Girlfriend

**The Accident in Chemistry Class**

**Chapter 3: Sesshoumaru's Girlfriend**

**Disclaimer: I don't and never will be able to own InuYasha. Darn.**

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update sooner! I haven't been on my computer for a few days! My uncle also just came in from out of the country for 3 weeks, so there's that too. He'll be leaving in like the first week of December. Oh, this chapter is going to be shorter. I had a case on my mind whether or not to put "something" or rather "someone(s)" in the story or not. I finally made my decision.**

"Sesshoumaru!" came a voice from down the hallway. Kagome turned her head to see a girl with raven hair pulled up in a short ponytail, running down the hallway towards them. She had blood-red eyes and dangling teal earrings. She was wearing a pale pink button-up shirt with magenta markings on it and tight black pants. She hurried to clasp her hands in Sesshoumaru's.

"Kagura..." Sesshoumaru whispered as he moved in towards her face. As they came closer, Kagura stopped and looked at the annoying tugging on the tail of her kimono. Kaguragroaned as she saw her little sister Rin staring up into her face.

"Fluffy!" the little girl exclaimed as she ran to grab his leg and hug it. Sesshoumaru sneered but instead patted little Rin on her head and gave her a smile, which looked odd to Kagome. "I love you, Fluffy!" she babbled. She was merely at the age of seven and had dark hair with a pigtail pulled up at the top on the right side. She grinned at him and took off running outside the school.

"Rin! Wait, you can't leave without me!" Kagura suddenly shouted after her sister, then her face fell as she saw her other sister who was older than her—Kanna. Kanna had a queer look going on for her. She had skin that was too pale to be normal and had long white hair; she always wore white robes, too. "Later, Sesshoumaru..." she smiled.

"Bye, Kagura..." Sesshoumaru nodded at her and she winked, mouthing "I'll be waiting for you." to him. He nodded again and she grinned.

InuYasha finally spoke up.

"Since _when_ did you _date_ Kagura?" Sesshoumaru scowled at his little brother's remark, pushed him across the forehead and walked off down the hallway. Kagome peered after him when InuYasha tapped her.

"You two look alike..." she finally muttered.

"You think we look _alike??_ I'm the one that has the _dog ears!_ He's a full demon; I'm only half a demon, making me a hanyou. We are _not_ in the same class, Kagome!"

Kagome took out a leash, tying it around his neck to a pole outside the school, and told him to stay there until school was over. As she grabbed her books and headed to class, she saw Yuka and Sayuri. She hurried over to them but tripped over herself. She fell down with a crash.

"Kagome...um, why are you laying there on the floor?"

"Oh, uh, tripped..."

"Mm-hmm. It must be that new illness of hers or something..."

InuYasha sat and tugged at the leash that tied him down. He growled. It had been over three hours and Kagome hadn't returned.

"Why that lying little bitch... I swear, when I see her, I'll..." he cursed under his breath.

"Who're you talking to?" a female voice rang like a bell behind him.

InuYasha scowled. He turned around and saw a tall sixteen year-old girl with long dark brown hair pulled up into a long braid. She was wearing the school uniform, too, but the scarf hung looser than Kagome's and her chest was slightly exposed. Her clear eyes stared down at the hanyou and seemed to smile at him. She reached out and touched his ear and giggled.

"I really dig that look for you. It's...cute." she said softly and set down her books and sat on her knees, peering at him. InuYasha began to feel hot underneath her gaze. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Why does it matter to you?" InuYasha huffed, crossing his arms stubbornly.Sheonly smiled.

"I'm guessing you're not around here, are you?" she didn't look at him, just stared off into space, deep in thought.

"Nope."

"I see..." she whispered. "But really, what is your name? I wanna be friends. Please?" she clasped her hands together and smiled at him.

"...It's InuYasha, okay? Are you happy now?" InuYasha burst.

"InuYasha, huh? Cool name. Hey, are you waiting for somebody?"

"Yeah, it's Kagome. She's taking forever and I don't know what the hell she's doing. She said she was going to be _"in class"_, whatever that meant. Aren't _you_ supposed to be _"in class"_, too?" InuYasha sighed, finally looking at the sixteen year-old.

"No, well, yeah, actually, but I feel like skipping History today. I wanna get a chance to know you better!" She laughed and rubbed her head. "Now, then, you were asking about Kagome? ...I think I've heard of her. Maybe seen her, too... Hey, she's the one that's always out of school because she always has these weird illnesses! Is she your girlfriend or something?" she chatted animatedly and pulled out a cherry-flavored lollipop and began to suck on it.

"NO, SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" the hanyou roared.

The girldidn't budge, or even looked at him. She calmly said to him, "Don't get so defensive. You're acting like you _are_ her boyfriend and you are just in denial..." She finished her lollipop and tossed it behind her in the trash can.

"By the way, I'm..."

"C'mon, we gotta go!" A tall boy with short, unbound raven hair called to her as the bell rang and the girl took off away from the hanyou.

* * *

Review Response!

Tobias- Yeah, it's funny. LoL Glad you liked another one of my chapters!

Story Weaver1- _(Response for both reviews)_ Glad you like it so far. Hooray for Hojo bashing! Don't worry, this _is _an InuKag fic, but there still will be _some _InuKik. Kagome brought InuYasha to the Modern Era because she partly didn't want to be the only girl with animal ears. Why did Sesshoumaru come to the future? Truthfully, I don't know - I just wanted him and Kagura to be in it, and the others.

Demon-Slayer13- Yay, it's Sesshy-sama!! He _will_ stay, don't worry. Maybe you'll be animated in the story, too, along with the group of Sesshoumaru fan girls... Hint, hint. **winks**


	4. Yumi and Kei

**The Accident in Chemistry Class**

**Chapter 4: Yumi and Kei**

**Disclaimer: I don't wanna have to put this every time... **sigh **I do not own any InuYasha characters except for **Yumi _(15 year-old _♀ _kitsune-hanyou)_** and **Mimi **who is briefly mentioned; and Demon-Slayer13 owns **Kei _(16 year-old _♀ _neko-hanyou)_. **Please check out my website. It has a picture of **Yumi **on it! The website is on my **bio**, since it won't show underscores or web addresses on here. **

InuYasha didn't have a chance to catch the girl's name as he watched a tall boy spin her around and drag her off toward the buses. She waved slowly at him and turned away from him. Not like he cared...

"By the way, my name is Sango!" she called, soon remembering to tell her new hanyou friend. InuYasha nodded his head. Like he would use it...

"Sorry I'm late, InuYasha!" InuYasha spun his head around and glared at Kagome.

"Feh. You took too long, you stupid wench." he growled and slashed away the leash, running from her outstretched hands. She flushed and yelled at him.

"_InuYasha...SIT, BOY! SIT, SIT, SIT!!!_"

_CRAAAAAASH!_

InuYasha lay with his face in the cement and cursed loudly at Kagome, who huffed and crossed her arms, nose high in the air.

"If ya don't mind, I'm _leaving._ Hmmph!" she said snootily and, turning on her heels, ran to catch up with Yuka.

"WENCH! COME BACK HERE!" InuYasha howled and sprinted after her. Kagome shrieked as he leapt over her head. He stared at her in the face with cold hard eyes, his claws flexed, but not as if he'd use them on her. It just intimidated her and she would respect him nonetheless. It worked, in fact. Kagome hid behind Yuka and then remembering she had the power of authority over him—

"—Siiii—"

Much to Kagome's dismay, she too was brought brutally to the ground with the hanyou. _Now she knew how cement tasted! _Who's up for thirds?

"InuYasha! Are you okay??" A feminine voice cried out and InuYasha looked up to stare into the face of a fifteen year-old girl. Well, not exactly a girl. She was a kitsune-hanyou.

Yumi had brunette hair that was dyed black on the ends; big, furry erect ears stood up majestically on her head (at the time being, she could control her ears to hide and when to show) that also were tipped black at the ends. The kitsune girl wore a black sleeve-less shirt and a jeans skirt with her initials as charms dangling from it: _YT_—Yumi Takashi; she had long creamy-colored legs and wore socks unrolled and hanging uselessly at her feet and slip-on shoes; and finally a bushy tail tipped with black. Her clear brown eyes bore into InuYasha's golden ones and seemed to smile at him.

Yumi held out an extended hand to him and he took it. She then noticed Kagome. The kitsune girl helped her up as well.

"What happened??" she exclaimed.

InuYasha gave Kagome a dirty look—"Kagome here put a spell on me thanks to that old hag, Kaede, and now she can '_sit_' me whenever she wants!" Kagome frowned and turned away from the inu-hanyou.

"I see..." Yumi started. "You're a miko—partly—and resurrected from Lady Kikyou, the priestess—I _do_ hope she's feeling better. You have some inu/neko-hanyou in you too... Hmmm...interesting...you're quite a new thing!"

"Uhh...thanks?" Kagome murmured with an unsure smile.

Yumi grinned and turned her head as she heard someone call her name. "Kei-chan?" she whispered, her eyes sparkling and she bounced upward.

"Yumi-chan?" the voice asked.

"It's me, Kei!" Yumi cried and ran in the direction of a sixteen year-old female neko-hanyou, pouncing on her, and the two embraced lovingly.

Kei had long wavy hair hanging loosely, a deep shade of jet black; she had amber eyes like InuYasha's, but were more like slits than the inu-hanyou's; atop her head were two black ears tipped with red on the ends, and the same with her hair, and cat tail; she wore a red haori like InuYasha's, but not made from fire-rat fur. Beside her, resting on her shoulder, was a red dragon with tiny wings and huge green eyes.

"Hello, Ti!" Yumi cooed, and stroked the dragon's chin. His full name was Tiamat, _Ti_ for short.

"Yumi-chan, I missed you so much!" Kei exclaimed, tears forming in her eyes.

_'I think I'd better go and leave them to each other and catch up on their past,'_ Kagome thought and wheeled InuYasha away.

Kagome arrived in her home and found her mother in the kitchen.

"Mom? I have something to show you..."

"Is it your exam? Oh, no..."

"_Nooo, Mom..._" Kagome mumbled, a vein popping in her temple.

"Oh good!" She clapped her hands together. "_Oh my!_" she jumped back in horror as she saw InuYasha come forth.

"Mom, this is InuYasha... He's an inu-hanyou."

* * *

Review Response!

**Tobias-** Glad you liked it! :) I've got a cool idea for the next chapter, you'll see!

**Demon-Slayer13-** Glad you like it! There will be more of Kei in the next chapter, I'm going to make one whole chapter of Kei soon, and then one whole one for Yumi; and if it's okay, Yumi is a long-time friend of Kei's. Thanks! You rock, too! :D I'm doing a picture of Kei, I have it finished, now I need to upload it to my computer, post it on my website, then put the link here so you and everyone else can see it!

**Story Weaver1-** You're very welcome.**grin** Yes, Sesshoumaru does hate humans, except for Kagura and Rin, although Kagura isn't human... It's nice to see Sess-Rin stories, as long as Rin is older, because that'd be very messed up if it wasn't, like, intimate feelings kind of fics.

**Kit-Kat-** Well, I'm not exactly sure what it is, but I'll try my best! See, I always get inspired by maybe listening to the radio or anything else, but mostly music inspires me. For example,I'm doing a songfic with Sango and Miroku based on the song by _Maroon 5 _- _"She Will Be Loved"_. Then use the strategy I posted up at the bottom of _Chapter 2: Kikyou_. I know I said this already, but remember to use details! Details, details, _details!_ You'll just have to wait and see... Actually, I like Kikyou a lot, I definitelydon't hate her, but I'm not pairing her up with anyone. This is strictly an _InuKag_ story. Anyways, glad you liked it!


	5. The Origin of Yumi

**The Accident in Chemistry Class**

**Chapter 5: The Origin of Yumi**

**Disclaimer: **siiiiiiiiiiiiigh** I refuse to say anything..... I'm being stubborn, aren't I? Hee hee...**

**A/N: Since this is talking about my character's past, the chapter will be written in **_italics_**. The next chapter will be with Kei. Oh, by the way, please bear in mind that this is a very, very, very, very, very tragic chapter! Don't get angry with me! It's not my fault!!**

_When Yumi was but only nine years old, a tragedy occured; one that haunted every single day of her life._

_She had been playing with her toys and hummed to herself. The kitsune child was extremely content—nothing in the world could ruin that._

_Her human mother had just had a child, a little male kitsune named Denieru. He had red hair, like his demon father's, tiny black ears with tufts of fur sticking out from it messily, and a small bushy black tail with little red hairs layering it. His bright green eyes bore into anyone's, they were so beautiful and so innocent that you could forget _all _your troubles... Too bad it wasn't possible for Yumi when she tried. He was only three months now, but had grown quickly. _

_Yumi's demon father had just come back from hunting and heaved over his shoulder a humongous buck whose legs were severed and its majestic coat now seemed dull. The fur coating his antlers were rubbed off and it looked as if powerful fangs pierced through it. Her mother Aya turned her head and smiled at her demon husband Bokkai, who also gave her a toothy smile. She embraced him and wrapped her arms around his neck as he nuzzled her cheek. Yumi's lips turned upward in a childish grin and she resumed playing._

_Denieru grew older and soon enough he was almost a year-old. He already began to speak, which was remarkable by his standards, being only a mere kitsune tot._

_Yumi played with him and taught him games like hide-and-seek, and so forth. December had come, her birth month, and she was now ten. Denieru was born in the spring, a long way off. Yumi showed him the snow, which he curiously examined, sniffing it and nosing it, sometimes batting it with his hand, which shot back toward him as he experienced the cold feeling of the white substance. Yumi giggled and, hoisting him up on her back, scurried back to her hut._

_She was shocked to see a mob of village men holding torches and marching along the dirt path Bokkai marked for her, in case she should get lost, to lead back home. She ducked in the tall grass and peered at the marching men. As the last man went past her, she hopped out from her hiding place, holding Deneriu tightly, and followed suit. _What were these men doing on her path?

_Meanwhile, Aya was boiling water and had a burning fire in the fireplace. Bokkai tore the buck into sections and Aya began to smoke them. Bokkai growled lovingly at her and she stroked his ear sweetly. Neither had an idea of the approaching "visitors". As the men came closer, Bokkai heard them and his ears twitched._

_"What is it, Bokkai-kun?" Aya asked nonchalantly as she turned one of the legs over the fire. _

_The kitsune demon growled._

_"I smell men coming...and fire. They've brought fire..."_

_Aya was now very worried._

_"Where's Yumi and Denieru?? I must find them! They could be hurt!" she cried. Bokkai took her in his arms and reassured her._

_He came out from the hut and the scent of the men and the burning torches grew stronger. The demon growled low in his throat. _

_The mob began to burn the grass in the meadow and it spread quickly. Soon enough, the meadow was a burning inferno! Yumi and Denieru watched cautiously from an overhanging rock. Without any warning, Denieru hopped from Yumi's grasp and landed on one of the men's heads. Yumi shrieked. As the men tried to attack Denieru, who weaved in and out underneath their legs, Yumi climbed down to rescue him._

_As soon as her feet touched the ground, rough hands grasped her arms and shoulders and she was heaved into the air. Yumi's stomach tightened sickeningly. _What had she done? _She was certainly in trouble this time._

_Yumi's heart sunk as she heard Denieru's cry of pain and her head whirled around and saw, to her horror, a tall man pounding on her baby brother with his fist and other men kicking him._

_"Assholes! Leave him alone! I said, LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Yumi sobbed and broke free of her capturer's grasp, running to her brother's aid. _

_He was bloody and bruised and choked up blood. His ankle was sprained and he had cuts on his hands. Little Denieru began to wail. Yumi grabbed him and ran from the men before they had time to react. Before she rounded the corner, she shouted out, "FOX FIRE!" and blue flames erupted in front of them. _

_"MOM! DAD!" she shrieked as she saw the hut and Bokkai and ran inside. _

_Immediately, Aya took Denieru from the girl's hands. Both were crying hysterically. Bokkai entered the room and saw everyone's horrified expressions. Things were looking grim, _very grim.

_The men had somehow found their way around the Fox Fire Yumi conjured and now were carrying their torches and attempted to engulf the hut with fire. The ceiling began to sink and blackened into ash. Yumi took Denieru from Aya's hands and ran. The ceiling finally collapsed and everyone fled, but Aya was too slow._

_"MOTHER!" Yumi shrieked and tried to run to her mother's aid, but Bokkai held her back, shaking his head. It was too late, she would already be dead by the flamed ceiling crushing her. Yumi couldn't bear to think of it. The girl was horror-struck as Bokkai's eyes rolled back into his head, only the whites showing. He came crashing down to the ground, a spear embedded in his back. Those men had killed Yumi's father and her mother. This was too much, Yumi told herself angrily. Scooping Denieru into her arms, she stepped forward to the men, who were chuckling at her futile attempt to stop them. These were demons, they said to one another, and they had to be destroyed. A mere girl of this age, only ten, would not be able to stop a group of adult men! Ha! They laugh in Yumi's face._

_Yumi felt like vomiting. These men were despicable. How could such disgusting beings as this even exist?!_

_"YUMI!" Yumi whirled her head to the side and saw a tall teenage seventeen year-old male kitsune-hanyou standing on an overhanging rock above the men. Yumi's heart leapt. Her elder brother, Kyou, had come to rescue them! _

_Kyou lept high in the air, the sun shining on his back, the heat spreading through his body. He extended both arms and legs and yelled out, "FOX FIRE!" Huge blue flames erupted out and burned many men. A few were trapped by a ring of blue fire. The heat was intensifying. Yumi cheered and Kyou grinned at her and Denieru. His green eyes flashed handsomely and he flexed his claws, boasting. He then ran, and, snatching Yumi—still clutching to Denieru tightly, who was whimpering—placed them on a tall tree branch for safety. He looked Yumi straight in the eyes._

_"Yumi, stay here and take care of Denieru." He glared at the ground. "I need to take care of these bastards..." Growling, he took off and Yumi heard many men shrieking. She covered both her eyes and Denieru's. But she was happy, happy because Kyou was going to make everything better. He always did._

_Suddenly, a voice different from the others cried out, and Yumi's heart stopped momentarily._

_Kyou..._

_She placed Denieru on the branch and scrambled down, tripping and running across the ground, stumbling over to her fallen brother. She started to sob by his side, kneeling to the ground._

_"Y-Yumi..." Kyou choked. He took her hand and squeezed it. His free hand dug deep into the pocket of his pants and he pulled out a knife, which he placed in her hand. "Yumi...I need you...you to..."_

_"What? What is it, Kyou-sama?" Yumi whispered. _

_"Take this and slide it across my wrist, like this..." Kyou demonstrated. _'I'm going to die, there's no hope for me left. That man impaled me with his sword... I don't want to suffer...and I don't want Yumi to suffer neither... This is for the best,' _he thought sadly._

_"Like this? Am I doing it right, Kyou?" Yumi asked obliviously. She had no idea of what she did. "...Kyou?"_

_"I love you, Yumi, always...remember...that..."_

_"KYOU!" Yumi shrieked. She had lost everyone in her family, except for Denieru. _

_Yumi somberly walked back to the tree. Yumi cried again. _

_Denieru had lost his balance and fell from the tree. She cradled him in her arms, holding him to her chest warmly, but the tiny body did not stir for minutes. After relentless sobbing, Yumi heard a tiny voice speak out, "Yumi? Yumi, where are you??" Yumi made a squeal of happiness and hugged him tightly. Denieru was alive!!_

_"Denieru, we're leaving this place, and our home. It bears us too many cursed memories. We shall leave these lands and find a new home. It is no longer safe here anymore." she announced and placed him on her shoulders._

_A village was nearby, the village of Lady Kikyou._

_In nearly two days, the siblings arrived, collapsing from exhaustion at the front of a hut._

_Lady Kaede peered through and saw the fallen Yumi, Denieru holding onto her tightly._

* * *

_Yumi awoke to the smell of smoke and scrumptious food. Her mouth watered. She opened her brown eyes and saw Denieru ravenously chewing on smoked sausages, for they had not eaten for two whole days. Yumi had gathered a minium amount of berries for Denieru, and nothing for her, but it wasn't enough. Yumi leapt from her sleeping mat and ate silently with Denieru, tearing off and biting the meat from the delicious sausages. _

_The old miko Kaede stepped in the room and Yumi bowed gratefully._

_"Thank you, kind old woman. I believe you are the young sister of Kikyou?" But _young _didn't seem right, for Kaede looked older than Kikyou. The old miko nodded._

_Yumi and Denieru stayed for several weeks for Denieru to heal his broken leg._

_When it was fully healed, Lady Kaede prepared a pack (filled with food) for the two of them on their journey._

_Yumi waved goodbye as Denieru scampered along beside her. They had a day's journey ahead of them to go._

_

* * *

_

_A day and night later, Yumi stumbled upon a well that looked as if it hadn't been used for a very long time. It was covered with ivy and over-run with weeds. Denieru stood on one of its short walls and Yumi peered over. She gasped as the two of them fell over and landed on the bottom of the well._

_Yumi climbed up to the waiting Denieru and gasped at the surroundings._

_"Where are we?!"_

_They were no longer in the Sengoku Jidai, but in a shrine inside a large city. _

_Tokyo. _

* * *

**Demon-Slayer13**- I should be posting up Kei's picture soon enough, along with Denieru and Kyou. Wow, I can't believe we're writing stories with the same song! I LOVE _"She Will Be Loved"_!!

**Story Weaver1**- Yeah, from the looks of InuYasha, it'd be enough to scare people out of their wits! But once they see those two cute widdle dog ears perched on his head, all fear and hate is lost!!

Clawfang- Yay, a new reviewer! Glad you like my story!

**Cursed-Mummy**- Yay, another new reviewer! I'm glad you like my story and think it's funny! I'm not all that funny a person, sometimes, at least.

**Kit-Kat**- After a while, Kikyou stops wanting to take InuYasha to Hell. Hey, what's your email address? It would be helpful to me if I had it so I could tell you things quicker instead of you having to wait until the next chapter. Please send it to me! My email address is on my bio.

_And if there's any other reviewers I've forgotten, forgive me. Sometimes I don't get the reviews people write me on my email account and it takes a while to go on to check them, 'cause I'm lazy. _**grin** _Okay, next chapter is on Kei's past!_


	6. The Origin of Kei

**The Accident in Chemistry Class**

**Chapter 6: The Origin of Kei**

**Disclaimer: **siiiiiiiiiiiiigh **I refuse to say anything..... I'm being stubborn, aren't I? Hee hee...**

**A/N: Since this is talking about **Demon-Slayer13's** character's past, the chapter will be written in **_italics_.

_Kei was the daughter of the priest Matsu, her father, and the cat-demon Emiko, her mother. Matsu was a wanderer and met Emiko; the two fell in love instantly. Matsu was only eighteen, and Emiko seventeen. With that, Kei, the neko-hanyou, was born. After Kei was born, only one day old, Matsu left without a word, leaving Emiko heartbroken, her soul torn and shattered; she alone, raised Kei by herself for two hundred and ten years (Kei appearing fourteen), finding new love with another cat-demon. Akako, Kei's younger sister, was born._

_-_

_It was Kei's two hundred and tenth birthday, although she appeared only fourteen. Emiko began to yell at her and the two argued and sent insults and curses to one another. _

_"You filthy half-breed!" Emiko screeched. _

_Kei felt tears brimming on her lids, and, sobbing, ran from the hut, leaving Emiko to fume by herself._

_Kei was beginning to feel scared as she left the outskirts of her village and was deep in the woods, almost on the other side. Many hours had passed and the afternoon was turning into a dark, black night. There were no stars out to light her way. Keiwas never by herself out here before, at least, by herself, so with that, she turned to head home. _

_A small red object caught her eye as it stood beside rubble and ruins. She then realized it was a dragon!_

_"What's with the rubble? What happened? Who are you?" she asked the dragon, and prodded its back. It held in its tiny clawed hands a large chunk of the gate surrounding the village._

_"A terrible youkai destroyed this village!" It squeaked timidly, almost fearfully and he paused. "I am Tiamat, the dragon." _

_Kei's heart dropped into the pits of her stomach. She began to cry and ran into her torn-down village. The red dragon followed, its wings flapping quickly as it soared through the air. Frantically, Kei searched for her mother's body. She threw aside rubble and found long strands of her mother's hair. Her heart stopped beating and she fastened her pace. Finally, she pulled her mother out from underneath; Emiko's body was coated in dust and had many burns on her body. Her gray eyes were still opened, lost-looking, and they were filled with sadness and fear. _

_Suddenly, a sound filled Kei's cat ears and she turned to see Akako standing in the rubble. She, too, was covered in dust, but unharmed. Kei smiled and took Akako. She ran off with Akako and the dragon, leaving the village once more._

_"Girl, give me that demon."_

_Kei turned around and saw a tall priest standing there. She glared at him._

_"No way!" she shouted, shaking her head._

_"I said give me that demon. She's a full demon and must be destroyed, otherwise the unthinkable will happen!"_

_Kei didn't move, instead planted her feet on the ground stubbornly._

_"You leave me no choice." With that, he sprung at her._

_Kei hissed at him and leapt away._

_"Take Akako, Tiamat!" Kei handed Akako to Tiamat and turned back to the priest._

_As she turned, the priest had flung spirtual scrolls in her direction. They stuck to her and she could not move as she lay helplessly on the ground. The priest walked over to Tiamat and Akako, knocked the dragon unconscious, and took the girl. He spoke to Kei with his back to her as he walked away, muttering, "Kei, you may not know me, but I am Matsu...your father. I must destroy Akako. She is a full-fledged demon. It could be dangerous."_

_Kei cried out as she watched her father walk away with Akako struggling in his grasp._

_"AKAKO!!"_

_The spirtual scrolls eventually wore off and Kei was free, but Matsu and Akako were long gone by now. Kei began hurrying after the two with Tiamat. Soon enough, Kei was surrounded by trees, green everywhere. A well covered in ivy and vines caught her eye. Then she noticed a girl leaning over it... Kei dashed over and saw the two falling in it. She lunged forward to grab them, missed, and fell downwards too._

_There was a purplish flash and they landed on the loamy soil floor. The girl and her little brother didn't notice Kei and began to climb upwards to the top of the well. Kei did so, too._

_The girl called Yumi climbed up to her waiting little brother Denieru and she gasped at the surroundings. Kei's jaw dropped._

_"Where are we?!" they exclaimed._

_They were no longer in the Sengoku Jidai, but in a shrine inside a large city. _

_Tokyo. _

* * *

Review Time!

**PeanutButterOreoCookieGirl99**-Well, thank you! Now the two have met and it fits together! Yay!

**FushigiYugiFan80**- Yay, glad you like my story! Ooh... Pickles!!

**Demon-Slayer13**- I know, I love that song so much! Thanks, glad you liked it!

**Story Weaver1**- Well, I know it's not possible, buuuuuut I needed to make it angsty to fit in the story...

**Kitty**- Oh, that's okay, I understand if your parents don't want you to give out your email address. And, Kikyoueven helps Kagome from Tsubaki's curse!! Glad you love my story!


	7. Reacquainted and A Nightly Stroll

**The Accident in Chemistry Class**

**Chapter 7: Re-acquainted and A Nightly Stroll**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything InuYasha, which is all owned and created by Rumiko Takahashi.**

**A/N: PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I know, I _know_...it's been FOREVER! since I updated...I apologize. I mean, it's almost Christmas and all, so it's really hectic for me.**

Kagome stared at her mother who lay unconsciously on the floor. Mrs. Higurashi had just seen InuYasha and had gotten quite a nasty shock. The inu-hanyou scrunched his nose up; he found it (surprisingly for his standards) very rude that someone had fainted at the sight of him. Although...it did make him feel proud to know that someone feared him, and would respect him.

Kagome's mother stirred.

"Mom?" Kagome sighed. "This is InuYasha, but I think you already know that..." she trailed away as her mother's eyes darted to InuYasha's. "See...when I left the hospital, I sorta went into the well and I was, erm, uh...transported to the Feudal Era. Back in time..." The words sounded rather stupid as they rolled off her tongue and she felt like an idiot for even mentioning it. But better to get it over with. Mrs. Higurashi would have had to learn sometime soon, anyhow.

It was night-time now as Kagome lay in her bed.

InuYasha was sleepin in Souta's room tonight.

Souta was at a friend's house. A birthday-slumber party...

Kagome blinked into the moon and felt her cat ears forming atop her head. She gingerly touched them and they twitched under her touch. Kagome groaned. Sure, it was kind of cool to have cat ears _and_ dog ears, but...it wasn't normal! Nothing these past days had been normal! That InuYasha-person didn't look normal! How many people travel back in time through _wells?!_

She could see around her, now that she had cat eyes. Her tail twitched in anticipation... Wait, she has a tail?! Kagome leapt from her bed, amazed to find that she had risen several feet off the floor and could almost touch her ceiling! She opened her window and crept out into the night.

The night air felt cool and rather pleasant. The wind whipped through the cat-girl's hair as she soared through the air, hopping from roof to roof of the houses in Tokyo. Kagome never felt more alive. The school came into full-view, and she passed it without notice. A house she passed by had a tiny light on, and, curious as she was, Kagome dove downwards and perched outside the lit window.

She could see a shady figure sitting on a bed with a tiny lamp turned on and Kagome stared harder.

It was Hojo!

Kagome blushed as she realized he was only in his boxers. But she didn't like him that much anyway.

_What was Hojo looking at, though?_ Kagome wondered to herself.

He held what looked like a picture frame and tossed it on the bed.

Kagome groaned.

Just a stupid picture of her he took with his Polaroid camera. Sheesh, can't this guy get a life?! The moon sunk lower into the sky when Kagome panicked. Almost day-break and here she was outside!

Kagome snuck into bed and sighed deeply under the warmth of her quilt... She began to drift off to sleep...

BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING.

"Damn, I almost got to sleep!" Kagome muttered and slammed the clock down on the table, shutting it off. She pulled the covers over her head, which were yanked back off. Kagome screamed as she touched noses with InuYasha, who was glaring down at her. "InuYasha! SIT!"

"Oof!" InuYasha's face pressed into her mattress and she bounced up, hitting her head on the ceiling, then fell back down, thanks to GRAVITY!

"Now. If you don't mind, I have to get ready for school." She pulled on her uniform and marched out of her room. InuYasha made an obscene gesture to her back.

InuYasha mocked her as soon as she was out of ear-shot.

"Feh, who cares if she goes to school or not?"

Kagome walked into the school building's cafeteria, saw her friends, and rushed over. She then bumped into someone, knocking them to the floor.

The girl she knocked over gasped. She had water splattered all over her white blouse. Kagome froze and apologized hurriedly, "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm so sorry!" she said breathlessly, helping the girl up.

"It's okay, wasn't your fault." Kagome grinned sheepishly. "I'm Sango. You?"

"Kagome?"

"Kagome? Hey, that Inu guy told me about you!" Kagome frowned, saying, "What did he tell you about me?" She had a sinking feeling in her gut. InuYasha would say _anything_ to make her look bad.

"Mmm, nothing bad. Although..." she glanced around and then winked. "I think he likes you. But he sure does hide it well!" Sango grinned and nudged Kagome, who blushed uncontrollably. "AAAHH! YOU STUPID PERVERT!" The older girl suddenly shrieked, chasing away a fleeing boy with dark black hair.

_So...InuYasha likes Kagome, eh? What would _she _say about that?_


	8. Hidden Emotions

**The Accident in Chemistry Class**

**Chapter 8: Hidden Emotions**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and company.**

Kagome came home from school that afternoon and headed to her room. On the way to her bedroom, she heard video game noises coming from Souta's room. She opened his door a little and saw her younger brother and InuYasha sitting together in front of the TV, playing video games. Kagome smirked as she saw InuYasha's face when he lost. Souta burst out laughing and Kagome left to her bedroom.

She opened her door, turned on her music, and jumped on top of her bed.

Looking at InuYasha now was completely different.

He liked her...

Or at least, that's what Sango said...

But...if it _was_ true...

...Did Kagome like InuYasha back?

Before she knew it, the fifteen year-old fell asleep and did not wake until the next morning. As she opened her eyes, she saw InuYasha sitting on the edge of her bed, anxiously watching her. When he realized she was awake, he frowned, growling, "Are you sick or something? Cuz you were asleep all day yesterday...not like I'm worried or anything." Kagome rolled her eyes, thinking, _'Yeah, right...'_ Then her alarm clock caught her eye. "OH MY GOSH! I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" She hurriedly dressed, didn't bother to eat breakfast, and pulled InuYasha down the street with her.

InuYasha sighed.

"Kagome, it'd be a lot faster if either I carried you, or you turned into your inu-hanyou self."

Kagome froze.

That's right! She could turn into an inu-hanyou by day, and neko-hanyou by night!

"Thanks, Inu!" she exclaimed.

"Feh."

Kagome's human ears shrunk and large, black dog ears appeared at the top of her head and a dog tail grew. With that, InuYasha and Kagome sped forward to school. As the entrance double doors came into view, Kagome turned into her normal self and walked in.

She opened the door to her Math class and everyone was now just sitting down. Kagome had barely made it. Then there was the issue with InuYasha... A quick idea sprang into her thoughts and she pulled out a bandana from her backpack and tied it around InuYasha's head, making him look like a gangster. Kagome giggled; it could be a new look for him! She saw Sango waving at her and smirking, motioning Kagome to sit beside her.

"Miss Higurashi, who is that man in the back of the class with the bandana?" The teacher asked, cocking an eyebrow suspiciously at her.

"Uhh...sensei, he's new here and I can't leave him home by himself, so I have to bring him here with me." Kagome stammered, flashing a fake grin at him.

"I see... Anyways, class, we have a new student here today. Meet Kouga. He just moved here to Tokyo a few days ago." The teacher continued, gesturing to the door that just opened at the front of the room.

All the girls except for Kagome and Sango _ooooh_-ed at the tall teenager that just walked in. He flashed a cocky grin and Kagome could hear InuYasha growling. _Looks like InuYasha's jealous..._a voice said in Kagome's head. Kouga had long black hair that he tied into a high ponytail and his blue eyes flashed in Kagome's direction. Unfortunately, there was a seat right in front of her and he dashed to it before anyone else could take it and grabbed Kagome's hands. Sango sweat-dropped.

"Hey, you're pretty!" he exclaimed and then noticed InuYasha in the back growling at him. Kouga smirked. "How'd you like to be my...GIRLFRIEND?"

"NO WAY, YOU LITTLE RUNT!" InuYasha yelled out and leapt at Kouga.

Kagome's eyes widened and she muttered, "Sit." and InuYasha fell to the floor.

"Miss Higurashi, I think we may have a problem with your _friend_ here..." The teacher said irritably, glaring at her and InuYasha; his mouth twitched.

Kagome cast a worried glance to InuYasha, who lay sprawled across the floor, flinching every so often.

"Oooh, Kagome, I think InuYasha is jealous...and you have a new _boyfriend_ now! That Kouga guy is _so_ cute!" Yuka and Sayuri cooed, winking at her.

"Yeah, Kagome, why don't you go out with me?" Kouga said, and glanced at Yuka and Sayuri, whom were both blushing.

"Uhh..." Kagome trembled. "Sensei, can I go to the bathroom?" she cast a worried glance to Kouga, whose face dropped and his eyes hardened.

The teacher sighed.

"I suppose. Go on now, Higurashi, before I change my mind!"

"Thank you, sensei!" she dragged InuYasha outside when the teacher turned his back. "C'mon, InuYasha!" she whispered and ran into the hall with him.

Sango glanced both ways and tiptoed outside and followed them at a distance. Kouga did the same, gaining speed behind Sango.

The teacher turned around and noticed a number of students missing.

"...Where did everybody go?"

Yuka and Sayuri giggled.

The teacher glanced at them, saying in a loud voice, "Would you mind explaining to me where everybody is, Yuka?"

"Uhh..."

Sayuri stifled another giggle, and Yuka flushed at her.

"Well?"

* * *

Review Response!

**Demon-Slayer13**- Thankies! I'm glad you liked the way how I wrote your character's past! It's exciting! Woot! Okay, I'm glad it doesn't bother you if I take a while to update, although I will try and update quickly! Yay, Kei! And Yumi! **giggle **I'm still looking for that picture of Kei...she's really pretty in it! I just hope I can find it!

**Story Weaver1**- Well, I made my character have a tragic past because I have something that will happen later on in this story, but I won't say cuz it'll ruin the surprise! I'm not sure why Kei had a tragic past, you'll have to ask **Demon-Slayer13**. Yeah, I didn't like the part with Hojo, either... Heh, Hojo's such an idiot!

_If you're not on here, I apologize. I have been really busy and haven't had time to check on everything. I appreciate every single review I get!_


	9. Detention!

**The Accident in Chemistry Class**

**Chapter 9: Detention!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anyone else. **

Kagome dragged InuYasha down the hallway, unaware of the two people following them. Sango crept up behind Kagome and tapped her on the shoulder. The younger girl cried out in surprise.

"Oh...it's just you, Sango... You scared me!!" she gasped.

Sango grinned.

"Wait, who's following us?" the older girl questioned.

Sure enough, Kouga appeared and was now holding Kagome's hands again.

"Kouga?! What are you doing out here?!" she burst.

"Well, what's _she_ doing out here? You have no problem with her being with." Kouga mumbled; Sango frowned at his back.

"Sango's my friend! I don't even really _know _you!" Kagome spat, pushing herself away from him, blushing.

"Well, how about we start getting to know each other, then?" Kouga murmured, pressing himself against Kagome, whose face had frozen and was very pale.

"EWW!" Kagome screeched, hiding behind InuYasha, who was smirking at Kouga.

"Guys, we'd better head back, otherwise we'll get in trouble." Sango muttered, but no one heard her.

"See? Kagome doesn't want to be with you!" InuYasha sneered. "You stupid _wolf-boy!_"

"Wolf-boy?" Kagome repeated.

"Yeah, I could recognize a wolf's stench anywhere! Admit it, Kouga, you're a wolf-demon." InuYasha scowled.

"I sure am, Kagome. If you took time to be with me, you'd already know that..." Kouga said.

"Hey, where's Sango at?" Kagome asked. She looked behind Kouga and gasped.

The teacher was standing right there!!

Sango must've gone back to class before the teacher realized she was gone. Kagome thought she heard Sango talking, but she didn't know because she was too preoccupied with getting Kouga away from her...

"Well, Higurashi, you've proven to me that I can no longer allow you bathroom privileges. You have lunch detention, along with Kouga." He frowned at Kagome.

Kouga, however, was taking this very well. He had realized that Kagome would be alone with _him!_

"Kouga, I expected better from you. After all, you are a new student here."

"Right," Kouga rolled his eyes.

"Back to class, both of you! ...And you." he added, glancing at InuYasha.

Kagome had a sinking feeling in her stomach. This was awful. She had _never_ gotten lunch detention before...everything was going awful today, ever since Kouga arrived. The lunch bell rang and Kagome slowly made her way to the Detention Room. She saw her teacher standing outside the door, waiting for Kagome. He nodded and she looked at her feet as she walked inside the room. The teacher closed the door behind him and sat down at his computer, his back on the two.

Kouga grinned and waved at Kagome as she entered the room. It was uncomfortably cold. And quiet. The raven-haired girl made a point to sit as far away from Kouga as possible. All she wanted to do was just eat her lunch before she got sick and get out of here. The clock ticked very loudly with each movement of its hands. She heard Kouga's chair slide against the floor and then silence. She resumed eating, and then gasped as she saw Kouga standing right in front of her.

"Kouga!" she whispered, glancing nervously at the teacher. Luckily, he wasn't looking back her way. "You're supposed to stay in your seat!!" Her eyes widened as he wrapped his arms around her and pressed his mouth against her. She struggled against him and he stumbled backwards.

"Is there something wrong, Higurashi?"

Kagome shook her head.

"No, sensei."

"Kouga, in your seat. _Now._ Leave Miss Higurashi alone."

The wolf-demon scowled and returned to his seat.

_'Phew...'_ Kagome thought anxiously, grateful for her teacher being here. She could see Kouga propping his legs up on the table, already finished eating, and glaring at the teacher. The girl couldn't help but grin and walked up to the teacher.

"Sensei, can I go now?"

Twenty minutes had already gone by.

"Yes, Miss Higurashi, you may go."

"Thank you!" Kagome made a small bow and hurried from the room.

Finally! She was free from Kouga! Kagome had a little more bounce in her step and she met up with InuYasha and Sango in the cafeteria.

"Hey, I'm sorry you got in trouble. I was trying to get your attention, but I see that Kouga was sorta, um..." Sango apologized as Kagome took her seat.

"It's okay, I totally understand. I'm just feeling a little..._insecure_ with Kouga around..." Kagome sighed.

"Hey, Miroku!" Sango exclaimed as a boy took a seat across from her. He had short, wavy jet black hair and misty violet eyes. Sango frowned suddenly, scowling at him, "You can't rest your leg on my thigh, pervert."

Miroku laughed sheepishly.

"So...new friend, I see? I'm Miroku." the boy turned to Kagome.

Kagome took his outstretched hand, thinking he wanted a handshake or something, and stared at him as he clasped them together, looking at her and asking, "Will you bear my child?"

WHACK!

Sango stood up and slapped him across the cheek.

"I'm so sorry, Kagome, he does that to all the girls." she sighed, shaking her head.

"Kouga!" a girl exclaimed, running up to the wolf-demon who just came in the doorway. She had red hair pulled into ponytails and her green eyes flashed excitedly. However, Kouga didn't seem as ecstatic as this girl was.

"...Uh...who are you?" he asked, looking down at the girl.

She had a horrified expression on her face.

"Don't you remember? It's me, Ayame! Our parents wanted us to get together and be a couple! We grew up as kids! You only left last year! I can't believe you, Kouga! You're so inconsiderate!" Ayame cried and slapped him across the cheek, hurrying away from him with a furious look and she took her seat at her table. Several girls were giving her hugs, trying to reassure her, saying things like, "You're too good for him," and "He's just a forgetful idiot, don't worry."

Ayame shook her head, glaring at the floor.

Kagome's stomach dropped.

Kouga had been flirting with Kagome when he was supposed to be with Ayame...

How would Ayame take it when she found out? Would she hate Kagome? This was awful. Could the day get any worse?

Review Response!

**Demon-Slayer13**- Yeah, I hope I find Kei's picture! See, I have it in this notebook, and I have no idea where I put it! Or, worse, where my _mom_ placed it! LoL XP Thanks, I'm glad you think I rock! You rock, too!

**Story Weaver1**- Yeah, that last chapter _was_ short! Glad you liked the Souta-InuYasha moment!! Kouga is so dumb, but that's what makes it funny. I hope he eventually gets together with Ayame in the show.


	10. Ayame, a New Companion

**The Accident in Chemistry Class**

**Chapter 10: Ayame, a New Companion**

**Disclaimer: ARG! How much longer do I have to keep saying this? I do not own Inu-tachi! Oh, that's so degrating!! I want Billy Martin, though... **Has a very large grin on face **I luffle him so much! He rocks my socks! Sorry...just a lil' saying with me and my friends... Here's the chapter!! **

**A/N: And the hunt for Kei's picture still continues...as for my other pictures as well. **sigh **I hope I find them soon, I don't want to have to draw it all over again. Oh, aren't I evil for making Kouga do that to poor Kag? Heh, I feel so sorry for her... Kouga is just so dense. That's all there is to it. I hope I can get more reviewers, too. At least to let me know that people are reading this and they like it, hopefully.**

Kagome sat staring at Ayame, who was surrounded by girls trying to comfort her about Kouga.

"Kouga's just a dumbass!" she snapped, causing a few girls to freeze in their position. The red-head girl happened to glance at Kagome and caught her eye.

_'Oh God...please don't let this be happening to me! It's all Kouga's fault!'_ she thought and her stomach plunged downwards.

Ayame stood up, still looking in Kagome's direction.

_'Oh God.'_

Ayame was making her way over.

_'Oh God.'_

Ayame towered over Kagome.

"Oh God!" Kagome cried out in a whisper, shaking all over.

"Hi. I couldn't help but notice you staring over at me. Who are you? I'm Ayame." she introduced herself, still trying to catch Kagome's eye, who was determinedly trying to see how interesting the floor was.

Sango answered for her.

"This is Kagome, and I'm Sango. Nice to meet you, Ayame." she said politely, giving a small bow.

"The same to you." Ayame also bowed shortly.

Miroku was staring at her all the while and made to stand up, but Sango threw her fist into his lower stomach and he crouched back in his seat once more. Sango smirked at him, giving him a _"Don't even try asking her to bear your child, she'll whup your ass" _look.

"Um, Ayame?" Kagome managed to finally find her voice.

"Yeah?" the red-head replied, a thoughtful look on her face.

"How would you react if Kouga happened to be, well..._flirting_ with me? Because he is, and I'm so sorry that he's cheating on you." The words spilled easily from Kagome, who was glad to find it wasn't so hard to say it. Ayame kept staring into space.

"Well, I can tell you're a good kid and you don't mean to get in a relationship with him, so I'm cool with that. I'm just gonna have to teach him a lesson or two." She blew across her knuckles and rubbed them jokingly on her shirt, flashing a playful grin at the group.

"So..." Sango started. "Don't mind my asking, but just how _long _have you known Kouga?"

"Oh, it goes _way_ back." Ayame sighed, looking at the brunette (Sango).

Ayame sat with the group for the rest of the period and told them everything about Kouga. He was actually kind and considerate when he was younger. He used to bring Ayame flowers and they'd run through the tall grass, chasing each other with a friendly game of tag. Now that he had grown up, he was dumb, smart-aleck, and a total jack-a... Ah, never mind.

Kagome sighed a sigh of relief as she left the school vicinity, dragging InuYasha on the bus with her. He was strangely quiet now, which sort of disturbed Kagome.

She was _sure_ that Ayame would be so upset with her about Kouga and everything, but she wasn't. She was actually understanding about it, which puzzled the fifteen year-old. Kagome expected Ayame to be jealous, but she wasn't.

"Hi, Mom." Kagome called to her mother as she ran up to her room.

"Hey, sis! Hey, InuYasha!!!" Souta exclaimed as he emerged from his bedroom.

Her little brother pounced on InuYasha, who was laughing and running around with the boy clinging to his shoulders. Kagome couldn't help but grin.

Releasing a deep sigh, the black-haired girl fell onto her bed, feeling the comforting softness of her sheets. They crinkled underneath her as she moved around.

Kagome was starting to fall asleep. Oh, how it felt so good to sleep after a long, hard day...

Then the phone rang.

"........Who could that be?" Kagome grumbled, reaching for her phone. "Hello?!" she growled into the receiver.

"Whoa, Kagome, you okay?" a voice asked on the other end.

"Uh, who's this?" Kagome questioned drowsily.

"Oh, right, sorry. It's Sango!" Sango chirped.

"...How'd you get my number?"

"Oh, just got it from the attendance clerk." Sango said, laughing a little. "You sound happy. What'd happen? You just wake up or something?" the older girl joked.

"As a matter of fact, _yes_, I did." Kagome said softly, rubbing her eyes sleepily. "Kouga can be very exhausting."

"Yes, I can tell."

"Kagome! Time for dinner!" Mrs. Higurashi called.

"Hey, Sango, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Okay, bye, Kagome."

InuYasha was already at the table, stuffing himself with large amounts of food.

"My, you sure do have an appetite!" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed, smiling at the inu-hanyou.

Kagome, however, wasn't as amused as her mother. She stared in astonishment and disgust. Before she knew it, she was pushing her dish away from herself; just the sight of it made her sick. InuYasha dove for the abandoned food and gobbled it down in seconds, finishing with a loud burp.

"That's it, I'm leaving!" Kagome burst and left the table, leaving Mrs. Higurashi, InuYasha, Souta, and her jii-chan staring after her in curiosity.

Kagome fled to her room and the minute she entered the room, she jumped right back out.

"What are you doing in my room?" she asked the two girls in her room. "Who invited you in?" she added as an afterthought.

Yumi grinned peevishly and Kei stared off into space, absorbed by her thoughts.

* * *

Review Response!

**Demon-Slayer13**- Yay, I'm so glad you like this! I am also glad you think this is good! Yay for me and you! Actually, I read your asking about Yumi and Kei and then I remembered them, but then I forgot because I hadn't been writing for a while, so I just absently put Yumi and Kei in! I'm a bad person, aren't I?! ...I'm evil, too. **grin **Heh, it's so _fun_ being evil, isn't it? But back to Yumi and Kei. Earlier in the story, Inu was mad at Kag for obvious reasons and they bump into Yumi (literally) and start talking to her, and then they 'sort of' meet Kei because she's trying to get Yumi to come and all. Yesh, poor Ayame! I feel so horrible for her about Kouga! But she's a strong chick. Err, wolf. Hey, guess what? _BILLY MARTIN ROCKS!!_

**Story Weaver1**- Yesh, poor Kagome! Kouga is such an idiot, but we can't help but luffle him, right? These loop-hole things are very confuzzling! Yay, Ayame! I wanna see an episode with her so bad!! Kouga come to his senses? I'd love to see the day! Hahaha. Glad you liked the Sango and Miroku part, too. Can't have a story without them, even if they're not the main characters in the story, which is not often like me and all... There's _always_ some Sango and Miroku story popping up in my head and comin' around the corner every so often.


	11. The 'Playmates'

**The Accident in Chemistry Class**

**Chapter 11: The 'Playmates'**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own 'em. But I'm gonna look for something else to own... Oh, Billyyyyy... **Perverted grin

Yumi was bouncing up and down on Kagome's bed and Kei was nosing Buyo, Kagome's very obese cat. Meanwhile, the schoolgirl was watching all of this in disbelief. She kept opening her mouth to say something, and then change her mind and close it, and then change her mind again, and so forth. Finally InuYasha came pouncing in the room, looking for Buyo to taunt the cat, and saw Yumi and Kei.

"Inu!" Yumi exclaimed and pounced on him.

"Yumi?" InuYasha stopped, staring at the kitsune on top of him. "Is that...really...?" he mumbled to himself.

"Yup!" she chirped. "I haven't seen you forever! You and I were just pups! We always played together, remember?"

"Uh..."

"Inu! You don't remember?"

"No...?" InuYasha muttered bashfully.

"Ohh..." Yumi shrugged, looking around sadly. "That's okay... I was younger, so I guess I can remember it better than you can..."

"Well, I mean, I remember _you_. But..." InuYasha burst.

"It's okay, Inu, I understand." Yumi held up her hand in defiance. Swallowing her pride, she asked shakily in a mere whisper, "What about Kyou?"

InuYasha flicked an ear as he turned to look at her.

"You know he's dead... Right?"

InuYasha nodded, glaring at the floor.

"Kyou really looked up to you. A lot." Yumi muttered, her eyes casting a dark glance at the inu-hanyou.

"Oh." InuYasha mumbled.

Apparently, Kagome told herself, Kyou must've been someone close to InuYasha. He seemed to try and not be emotional about it, though.

But how Yumi met InuYasha, Kagome didn't know. And InuYasha didn't exactly remember...

"And Denieru..." Yumi's voice trailed away. "You probably don't remember him. I think Mama had him after you left..."

InuYasha was pretending to look only mildly interested.

"InuYasha!" Kagome hissed in his ear and elbowed him in the gut.

"So...where is he?"

"With old Lady Kaede. I was afraid he might get killed in this...uh...realm." Yumi replied, smoothing out the wrinkles on her sleeve.

"Well, uh, wow! am I starved! Let's go down and eat. I'm sure my mom won't mind having extra mouths to feed." Kagome added as awkward silence overcame the room. She pounced behind Yumi and Kei and pushed them towards the door, and then snatched InuYasha's hand and pulled him out into the hallway.

"Hi, InuYasha!" Souta exclaimed, jumping on the inu-hanyou's shoulders and petting his ears. InuYasha grinned and leapt the whole flight of stairs. "Hi, Mom!" Souta waved to his mother.

"Hey, uh, Mom? You don't mind if I have two, uh...more friends to eat, do you...?" Kagome asked sheepishly, revealing a kitsune girl and cat girl.

Mrs. Higurashi just glanced at them and nodded, giving the two female demons a friendly smile.

_Wow, Mom sure is getting used to this demon business!_ a voice in Kagome's head thought, making her grin.

_Okay, I'm sorta drawing a blank here, so I'm gonna need your all's help (please!). Just give me some ideas in your reviews and I'll write it out. Oh yeah, hope you liked the chapter! I'm so sorry, I hadn't been working on it much!_

Review Response!

**Demon-Slayer13**- Glad you think it's cool! Oh yeah, the deal with Kei's picture, already taken care of. Have you seen it yet? I'm pretty sure I emailed it to you... It's on my website: h t t p : w w w . f r e e w e b s . c o m / n e z u m i 2 b i s h i / Yes, Ayame rocks! Did you see the episode with Kouga and Ayame??? It was sooooo awesome!!


	12. Attack the Shrine Part I

****

The Accident in Chemistry Class

Chapter 12: Attack the Shrine; Part I

Disclaimer: Nope, I _still_ don't own 'em, and I haven't succeeded with Billy Martin either... Oh well, he's better off rocking on his guitar! Yay, Billy! Sorry...just...ignore me... ;3

A/N: Sorry if I get this updated later than usual! I'm so busy with everything... Oh yeah, there's some fluff in here!

"So tell me, what are you two doing here in the present?" Mrs. Higurashi asked casually as she picked up a little bit of sushi with her chopsticks.

Yumi continued eating her food and Kei elbowed her.

"Oh! She's talking to _us!_" Yumi gasped, embarrassed. "Well, uh, I left with my little brother because our house was burned down by angry villagers and then they killed my parents..." she trailed away, absentlyrolling around a pea on her plate with the end of her fork.

"Oh. I-I'm so sorry to hear that, dear..." Mrs. Higurashi said sadly.

"It's okay." Yumi shook her head.

Desperately, Mrs. Higurashi asked Kei why _she_ was here.

"Um...well, I left my mom and my sister and left my village. When I came back, it was in ruins. My mother died but my little sister, who's a full demon, survived. "When I was very young, my dad left me and my mom. So he comes back and wants to take my sister. He took her from me and I haven't been able to find her." Kei replied very solemnly.

"Well, I'm so, so very sorry for you two young girls. I really am. I feel awful for asking..." Mrs. Higurashi murmured and went back to eating.

"Mmm, this was really great, Mrs. H.! This is the best food I've eaten in, like, ages!" Yumi chirped, licking her lips.

"Uh, yeah, thanks, Mom!" Kagome said; she was in a hurry to bring Yumi and Kei back upstairs.

Safe in her room, Kagome slammed her door behind her and glanced at the two female demons.

"Why didn't you tell me??" Kagome asked.

"Tell you what?" Yumi said dumbly, earning an elbow from Kei.

"About our pasts and all!" Kei whispered in Yumi's ear.

"Oh ya..." Yumi muttered sheepishly. "I dunno, I don't like talking about it much, that's all..."

There was a shriek coming from the kitchen and Kagome, Yumi, and Kei could hear InuYasha shouting.

Kagome's heart dropped.

"C'mon!" she shouted and leapt down the stairs.

In the kitchen wall was a large hole and a snake demon was peering through, its yellow eyes gleaming.

"Give me your jewel shardssssss..." It hissed, its eyes glinting.

"No! Give _me_ the jewel shards!" Several more demon voices cried.

"Alright, if you're after the jewel shards, you've gotta go through _ME_ FIRST!" InuYasha growled, pulling out Tetsusaiga. He leapt at a crow demon and slashed at its head, which cawed hoarsely as it was easily defeated by the inu-hanyou. "Kagome!" InuYasha started as he glanced back at her. "Run, idiot, you'll get killed!"

"R-right...!" Kagome muttered and fled the kitchen.

Suddenly a bat demon appeared and flapped its wings at a high speed and sent Yumi and Kei sprawling across the floor. Kagome ducked underneath and sprinted to the Bone Eaters Well in the Higurashi shrine. Panting, she opened the shrine's doors and sure enough, there was the Well with its doors wide open. Gulping, she ran to it and leapt up in the air, then falling back down into the Well. Her feet collided with the loamy soil and she dropped to her side. A purplish flash blinded her and she closed her eyes.

After a while, Kagome opened her eyes, and found a bright blue sky with a few clouds drifting in it.

She was in the past, the feudal era.

Quickly, Kagome clambered up the Well and her feet carried her through the tall grass until she came to the top of a hill that overlooked Lady Kikyou's village. The fifteen year-old stumbled down the dirt path and came panting into old Lady Kaede's hut. Kaede was tending to her ill sister, Kikyou.

"Kaede!" Kagome cried. "Demons are attacking the shrine of the Bone Eaters Well!" she gasped.

"Oh my," Kaede murmured.

"Why? Why are they??"

"I am not so sure, my dear..." the old miko murmured.

"Kaede," Kikyou opened her brown eyes and glanced at her sister. "I must go...to this...this _girl_, my reincarnation," she said 'reincarnation' with much hesitation. After all, it wouldn't be very easy to accept the fact that there's another you walking around! "I must go to her era."

"Kikyou, ye mustn't! Tis ill! Ye are in no shape to be warding off demons!"

"I know I am ill, Sister, but I might be the only one able to ward off the demons causing trouble in Kagome's era." Kikyou replied, in spite of Kaede's refusal.

_InuYasha might be there..._ A tempting thought for Kikyou.

"C'mon, I'll help you, just put your arm over my shoulder." Kagome mumbled as she glanced at Kikyou half-heartedly; they had left the outskirts of her village.

"I am fine, I can make it on my own. I'm ill, but not ill enough to walk." Kagome rolled her eyes—the priestess looked as if she was going to _die_ back in the hut! Kikyou shook her head and started ahead of Kagome, stumbling a little from her weakness. Kagome shrugged and followed a distance behind her.

"Kikyou," Kagome said hesitantly as they approached the Bone Eaters Well. "You're going to have trouble climbing down the Well... At least let me help you."

"If you must..." Kikyou coughed and held a hand to her chest and she clutched her bow and arrow warily. Kagome gestured for her to wrap her arms around Kagome. Kikyou did so and Kagome struggled to climb down. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, her feet touched solid ground. Hurriedly, she climbed back up the ivy-covered wall with Kikyou clinging to her weakly and she saw InuYasha fighting off the snake demon, which tripped the inu-hanyou with its tail.

"InuYasha!" Kikyou shouted, pulling an arrow and placed it in the bow's quiver. She pulled back and let the purified arrow soar through the air at a tremendous speed and it embedded itself in the snake's heart. The snake demon hissed and came colliding to the ground with a loud crash and a cloud of smoke arose over its corpse.

The Tetsusaiga sat limply in InuYasha's fist as he gaped at Kikyou. She looked faint; her eyes misted and she started to fall, fall...

And fall into her lover's arms.

InuYasha cradled Kikyou's head on his chest and squeezed her shoulders affectionately, whispering in her ear, "Kikyou, you're sick and so weak, and yet you came to help... I'm so sorry."

"InuYasha?" The priestess said in a tiny voice. She smiled sadly and buried her face in his silver-white hair.

Kagome was in the background, watching it all. She could no longer bear and watch this scene. It...it made her _sick_. In fact, it really did make her sick. Kagome groaned as she straightened herself and shrieked as a coyote demon came crashing through the ceiling and almost landed on top of her. Kikyou looked faint as she stared at the demon. She turned to InuYasha, "This coyote demon has a jewel shard. Right in its head."

"Thanks, I'm gonna need some help!" InuYasha mumbled and he carefully placed her on the ground. "Kagome, duck!"

Kagome scrambled out of the way.

"_Wind Scar!_"

* * *

Review Response!

**Demon-Slayer13-** Glad you liked Kei's picture! Yeah, a bit short, but hopefully this will make up for it! Thanks for your idea!! I really appreciated it! I'm sorry I forgot about making Kei introduce herself to Kagome and everyone! Yay, Kikyou!

**Story Weaver1**-_ ROFL_ Souta jumping on Inu's shoulders was funny. Yeah, Mrs. H. is used to demons (hopefully!) Thanks for your idea!! I really appreciated your idea! My mind was totally blank and I had no idea what to do with this story.


	13. Attack the Shrine Part II

**The Accident in Chemistry Class**

**Chapter 13: Attack the Shrine; Part II/Kidnapped!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, never will own 'em. I'm not too bummed about it, though. I mean, it'd be so hard to be watching after InuYasha all the time, with all the trouble he causes! Sorry, Inu.**

InuYasha slashed at the empty air space in front of him with his Wind Scar attack against the coyote demon. It howled in pain as its body split.

"InuYasha!" Kikyou cried hoarsely. "Even if a coyote's head is cut off, it can still bite!"

"Huh?" InuYasha muttered with a confused expression on his face as he glanced her way.

What did she mean, 'it can still bite'?

"Auuugh!" InuYasha growled as the coyote's head lunged at him and bit his arm. "Damn it!" There was now a large, torn gash all the way up InuYasha's arm. The inu-hanyou gingerly touched the jagged skin as the blood seeped through. "Flying Blade Blood Claws!"

The coyote demon was finally finished.

InuYasha slumped over against Tetsusaiga and sighed, exhausted.

"Kikyou?" he finally asked after a while.

He turned around.

Damn it, no! This whole thing was a diversion! Damn it, damn it all!

Kikyou was no where to be found and all the demons had subsided.

"InuYasha?"

InuYasha's heart skipped a beat, and then dropped again as he realized it was Kagome talking to him, not Kikyou. It's not that he didn't like Kagome as a person or whatnot, but Kikyou had mysteriously vanished and so had the demons.

"What?" he spat.

"...Where's Kikyou?" she added with a sour note. "She get fed up with you or something?"

"SHUT UP!" InuYasha growled, fingering the sheathed Tessaiga. Kagome had a lump in her throat. "Why don't you like Kikyou, Kagome, huh? Are you jealous of her or somethin'!"

Kagome stared at her feet, which she found more interesting than this choice topic of conversation.

"Kagome...just...please, answer me, okay?" InuYasha said quietly.

The schoolgirl froze.

He never,_ never_ said 'please'...

Was it that important or that serious to him?

She found it very difficult to speak.

"I...it's just...it's so hard to get any respect because everybody loves her and I feel like second-rate compared to her!" Kagome confessed and found that she was clenching her fists so hard her knuckles were turning white.

"Kagome, is that really it? God, what makes you think that!" InuYasha paused. "Listen, there's no time to talk about this. Kikyou's missing and the demons are gone, too. I think there was a reason behind all this, somehow, someone knew Kikyou would come here. So we've gotta find her. C'mon, get on my back, it's faster than if you turn into your inu-hanyou form!"

Kagome clambered onto InuYasha's back.

"Use your inu-hanyou form! Maybe you can nose them out!" InuYasha said to her as the flew into the depths of Tokyo.

It shouldn't be _too hard_ to find a horde of demons and a missing priestess in a city like this, right? Demons should cause plenty of attention.

* * *

"Uh, InuYasha? I don't think Kikyou is here anymore..." Kagome sighed. "Let's try going throught the Well?"

"Fine, I don't sense their demonic aura anywhere..." InuYasha groaned.

The hanyous entered the Higurashi shrine again and leapt down the Well.

"Kaede!" Kagome cried. "Is Kikyou here?"

"No, tis not. Why ye ask?" Kaede responded, troubled somewhat.

"Um..." Kagome flushed and pushed InuYasha forward.

"Kikyou's gone!" InuYasha burst, folding his arms and closing his eyes shut tightly.

* * *

Kikyou opened her eyes as she came back to consciousness. Slightly startled, she found that she was no longer in the future era, but back in her past. The priestess narrowed her eyes as she saw a small white figure kneeling nearby. Kikyou then realized she was inside a room, probably in a castle. The white figure was a little girl with a white robe, white hair, and white skin with black eyes that contrasted deeply. She was holding a mirror.

"What is it that you want with me...Naraku?" Kikyou asked slowly, a serious, yet bored look on her face. She glared into the mirror and saw a man's face in its reflection instead of her own. He merely chuckled at the sight of her.

"Kikyou, do you not see? It is not _you_ this time that I want, but InuYasha and Kagome... That girl is your reincarnation, is she not? Also, InuYasha will risk anything to come to your aid, would he not? I'm surprised that even you did not realize that."

"How do you know about the girl, Naraku?" Kikyou asked quietly, casting him a suspicious look.

Naraku laughed quietly, "Kanna here with her mirror is so very useful to my advantage. Of course, I've been watching her for quite some time now..." he trailed off with a cold silence.

Naraku was a hanyou, but he looked human. He had long, wavy black hair, red eyes with blue shadow on his eyelids, a demon appearance.

* * *

"Damn it all!" InuYasha cursed to himself as Kagome ran alongside him. She wanted to test out her inu-hanyou speed. "Where could Kikyou be! I hope that Naraku..." he cut himself off as he noticed Kagome glancing at him curiously.

_'Who's Naraku?' _she thought to herself as she flew along the path with InuYasha._ 'InuYasha's never mentioned about this guy before...' _

Suddenly a loud buzzing filled the two's ears and Kagome fell to the ground on her knees, clamping her hands over her dog ears.

"InuYasha, what is that?" she cried. "What's making all this noise, it's hurting my ears!"

_I can only hope it's not...'_ InuYasha thought, but shook his head as he ran back to Kagome.


	14. The Most Powerful Demon Alive

****

The Accident in Chemistry Class

Chapter 14: The Most Powerful Demon Alive

Disclaimer: If I owned them, why would I bother writing about them on a fansite? That's a question to sit and think about!

"Kagome, c'mon, get up!" InuYasha urged, and yanked Kagome forcefully to her feet.

"Damn it, InuYasha!" Kagome yelled and InuYasha froze in his tracks. One thing, it wasn't like her to cuss at him like that. Was she sick or something? "What is going on! You'd better tell me, or else! I wanna know!"

"What InuYasha won't tell you is that when you hear the saimyosho_(sp?)_ you will know that I am here to get something I desire." A voice boomed so loud that Kagome leapt into InuYasha's arms. "Do you not know of me, Kagome? I am Naraku, the demon that InuYasha has so longed to kill, but has not succeeded.

"I know about you, oh so much about you. You are the priestess, Kikyou's, reincarnation. You have a pure aura and soul, making it almost impossible for evil to even grasp you.

"I also know that you have been turned into a demon-like creature: a half-dog demon, half-cat demon, and still partly human. I must say, you are quite unique.

"Although...there is something that I _do_ want...from _you_."

A man wearing a white baboon pelt appeared behind a flurry of wings, his swarm of poison insects, and he had long, wavy black hair with piercing blood-red eyes that so much resembled evil. Kagome had a sinking feeling that she didn't want to take part in what this demon wanted with her, she just wanted to get away from him as far as possible, and forget about everything: about her being a human with dog-demon and cat-demon features, about InuYasha, about Kikyou, about _everything! _

"InuYasha, I've got to get away..." Kagome whimpered, and threw herself into his chest like a little child.

"Kagome... I want what you carry..." Naraku growled. "How should I put this? Oh yes, a little present from Kikyou, and it's something very valuable. I believe when she died, she carried the Shikon no Tama with her, and now it rests in your very own flesh. Oh, InuYasha, Kikyou _is_ with me. She longs for you, to rescue her. Be her hero, InuYasha... Go save her." Naraku's lips curled in a smirk and InuYasha clenched his fists, his fingers itching to grab hold of Tetsusaiga once more, and slash Naraku into a million pieces and then he would go to Hell.

"Bastard! What did you do to her!" InuYasha roared. "If you hurt her..."

"I have done no such thing. Why? Do you wish for me to do so? Because I will, and I can. And why is that, InuYasha? Because I am _Naraku_, the demon that cannot be killed! I am the most powerful demon alive! You cannot lay a finger on me, InuYasha." Naraku boasted.

Suddenly a large gust of wind blasted towards Kagome and InuYasha pushed her to the ground.

"What in all the hells...?" InuYasha cursed almost silently.

A very large white feather was floating in mid-air above them. Nestled safely in it was a woman with black hair, red eyes, and a striped dark pink kimono.

"Who is she?" Kagome whispered.

"I am Kagura, the wind sorceress!" She exclaimed, smiling to herself.

"Well, that shouldn't be able to stop me from my Wind Scar!" InuYasha growled and before Kagome knew it, InuYasha sliced at the air in front of Kagura, who only smirked. "What the..." Kagura flicked out her fan and the attack deflected and was sent back to InuYasha, who dodged it only by a little. He grunted as it cut a little into his shoulder and back.

"What did I tell you, half-demon? I am the wind sorceress! I control _all_ winds, even your Wind Scar!" she said, and rested her fan in her lap. She moved a little and Kagome noticed a little girl dressed in white behind her. The girl was holding a small, round mirror. As Kagome gazed into its reflection, she saw inside her body, in the right side of her waist, a small, round pink jewel.

_That must be the Shikon no Tama...whatever that is,_ a voice whispered in the back of her head.

The girl, Kanna, noticed it and motioned to Naraku.

"Kagura!" Naraku said, barely moving his lips.

Kagura nodded slightly and slashed her fan out and a blasting energy of wind flew out towards Kagome and cut her right along her waist, where the Shikon no Tama lay safely. The girl shrieked in pain and collapsed on her side as the small jewel soared through the air.

"No!" InuYasha cried, and leapt for the jewel at the same time as Naraku.

InuYasha was so close, he could just only close his fingers around it...

A crow demon cawed loudly in InuYasha's dog ears, distracting the inu-hanyou, swallowed the jewel, and flew off.

"Damn it, no!" InuYasha roared. "Come back here, you stupid bird!"

But the black crow demon flapped its wings quickly and soared away out of sight.

Kagome lay on the muddy grass and shut her eyes tightly. Maybe if she tried hard enough and concentrated, she would wake up, and it'd be all just a bad dream...

Her eyes flicked open and she saw a kitsune crouching low in the bushes. As she reached toward it, it popped into thin air and an oddly-shaped bow and arrow now lay in its place. Kagome thoughtfully stared at it. She grasped it, held it in place, her hands unsteady; placed the bow in the quiver, pull it back...and let if fly!

The purified arrow soared through the air and disappeared out of sight.

Kagome sighed. It was worth a try...

Then she heard in the distance the crow's cry and a large pink flash. InuYasha stopped to take notice and his face grimaced. Kagome saw his lips form the word "no" and his eyes widened in horror.

"NO!" he cried. "NO! YOU IDIOT! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE _DONE!_"

"What! I just got that crow demon!" Kagome retaliated.

"Yeah, I can see that, genius. Do you know what that pink flash was, though?"

Kagome sat quietly and thought. And thought...and thought. Her mouth opened slightly and she glanced up at him, and suddenly her eyes started to enlargen.

"I..." she muttered. _The Shikon no Tama was pink...that flash was pink... _"That could only mean... Oh no! I'm sooooo sorry, InuYasha!" she cried.

"You _IDIOT!_" InuYasha burst. "Wait till I find Kikyou..."

* * *

According to Kaede, Kagome was now destined to journey with InuYasha around the Western Lands. Thanks to Kagome's lack of skilled arching, she had actually shattered the Shikon no Tama into little shards, which flew in many directions. The first thing on their top priority was to retrieve Kikyou from Naraku, though.

Kagome readjusted theknapsack on her shoulder and followed InuYasha into the outskirts of the village. It was a cold silence. And Kagome feared that it would not be a very fun journey to travel with an inu-hanyou pissed at her for shattering the Sacred Jewel. Kagome bit her lip and trudged behind InuYasha several paces. What had she gotten herself into?


	15. Overcoming Time

**The Accident in Chemistry Class**

**Chapter 15: Overcoming Time**

**Disclaimer: If I owned them, why would I be writing a _fan_fiction? Ponder on that for a while.**

**A/N: Okay, I'm sorry if this chapter willturn out to beboring, and I'm sorry I didn't update sooner - I've been busy. I need ideas. I've got a few for this chapter, but that's it.**

It was Tuesday, and neither Kagome _or _InuYasha had been seen around Tokyo.

Sango was worried.

But why should she?

It wasn't like anything _bad _happened...

_That's it!_ Sango finally told herself, frustrated. _I'm going over to her home today and find out why she's gone._

"Why, Sango, where are you going?" a velvety voice spoke out and it made Sango stop in her tracks. How she adored that voice...

_No! Don't think that! You hate it, you _loathe _hearing him! Oh, why even bother to deny it?_ Sango thought and she whirled around to see Miroku standing there behind her, only a few inches away (like close enough to grab her ass), and he had a charming, innocent smile on his face.

"I'm going to see Kagome. She's been gone for two days without any notice." Sango replied sourly; she really didn't like Miroku getting in her business.

"Great! I'll go with you. I would be heartbroken to know that if somehow something terrible happened to you when you were by yourself." Miroku exclaimed, and scooted closer next to her, and his hand copped a feel on her rear.

"The only thing bad that would happen would be to you!" Sango growled, and slapped him. "Mind telling me what you're doing, pervert?"

"Nothing, my hand just slipped, is all." Miroku mumbled, and gingerly touched the red mark on his sore cheek.

"Well, if you're going to come, hurry up! We're wasting time." Sango said, and Miroku turned around and saw she was already turning the corner.

He ran after her.

* * *

_Oh, Kagome. Where have you gone? You haven't been at school for two days. My woman. I must find you!_ That was Kouga's promise. It just tore his heart out to even imagine that something wrong had happened. Kouga kept tipping his chair as he glanced out the window. The chair clattered to the floor as he saw Sango walking outside with Miroku.

"That's it! I'll follow Sango to see if she's going to Kagome's!" Kouga mumbled and he walked outside.

Kouga snuck around the corner and followed Sango and Miroku at a distance.

"Well, here it is. The Higurashi shrine." Sango sighed and walked up the steps to Kagome's home.

She knocked on the door and Mrs. Higurashi opened it promptly.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Um...is Kagome home? She hasn't been at school for a couple of days..." Sango murmured and glanced inside the house.

"Oh, you must be Kagome's friend! No, I'm sorry, but she isn't here now." Mrs. Higurashi replied.

Sango nodded and left with Miroku.

Then the sight of the shrine caught Sango's eye and she wheeled Miroku inside it. The well lay in the middle of the room and the sixteen year-old ran to it and leaned over the wall.

"Wow, this is really old. I heard about this well. It's ancient..." Sango said to herself and she started to fall over the wall.

"Sango!" Miroku shouted.

Startled, Sango jumped up and as Miroku was running over to her, he started to fall into the well. Sango reached for him and Miroku accidentally pulled her down with him.

Meanwhile, Kouga saw all this as he was peeking in the shrine and he jumped in with them.

Maybe this Bone Eater's Well was a link to Kagome's absence.

* * *

Kagome's nose twitched and she scented a familiar smell.

_That smells like Sango! And Miroku! But it can't be them. How could they get through the Well? Isn't InuYasha, besides me, the only one that can go through?_ a voice rang through Kagome's head.

"InuYasha, doesn't that smell like Sango and Miroku?" Kagome asked, breaking the bitter silence between them.

"Yeah...it does..." InuYasha muttered, then his ears flicked up. "And that mangy wolf!" he growled. "Kouga..."

"_Kouga?_" Kagome repeated, blinking in disbelief. _He must've been worried about me..._ "InuYasha, let's go back to the Well! It's probably Sango! She must be worried, too!"

With that, Kagome turned around and started running for the Bone Eater's Well.

Sighing in dismay, InuYasha followed her. The two jumped inside the Well, and a flash. Then beside them sat Sango, Miroku, and Kouga. Sango blinked to make sure she was seeing straight and she felt Kagome to make sure she wasn't hallucinating.

"How...how did you..." Sango murmured, and trailed off.

"Um..." Kagome turned to Sango and explained, quietly so Kouga couldn't hear.

"So you're telling me you're the reincarnation of a miko priestess?" Sango asked in awe. Kagome nodded. "Wow,"

"And this evil demon named Naraku has taken her hostage. She and InuYasha used to be together, but fate broke them apart." Kagome continued. "...I wonder, though. Maybe if there's contact between you and me, I could bring you to the past..." she added thoughtfully. Sango's eyes grew and she grinned.

"C'mon, Kagome, let's try it!"

There was another flash, and all of them were now back in the Feudal Era.

"Let's not waste anymore time, Kagome, we've gotta get Kikyou!" InuYasha growled, and Kagome nodded silently and cast Sango a grim look.

_Kikyou...please be okay! Just hang on just a little longer!_ _I'll get you back, I promise. And I'll make that bastard, Naraku, pay._

* * *

_Ugh, this chapter was too short! I'm sorry!_

Review Response!

**Demon-Slayer13**- Yup! You guessed it! The saimyosho! Glad you like it! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, I've been busy with another story I'm writing on **FictionPress** called _Live To See Tomorrow_.

**Story Weaver1**- I'm glad you liked the InuKag moment! The plot will be similar, but there'll be some twists. Thank you! But I'm not sure about Shippou, though. Hope you liked this!


	16. A Forgotten Promise

**The Accident in Chemistry Class**

**Chapter 16: A Forgotten Promise**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still working on it.**

Kagome was somewhat happier now that Sango was in the past with her. She had somehow been able to overcome time, just with Kagome's contact. At least if InuYasha was in a bad mood, Kagome would have someone to talk to. She and Sango chatted along the way as Miroku walked a ways ahead of them with InuYasha. The two were discussing something that the girls couldn't distinguish.

Meanwhile, Kouga trailed close behind Kagome.

"Don't worry, Kagome, if anything bad happens, _I'm _here to protect you. After all, you _are_ my woman, right?" he said reassuringly and tried to take her in his arms. ("Uhh..." Kagome mumbled in dismay.)

InuYasha growled and a vein popped in his forehead.

"Mangy wolf..." he muttered and held up his fist in annoyance and slapped Kouga across the face. "You idiot! She's not your woman!"

"What, you think she's _your_ woman? Go on, Kagome, tell me. Are you his woman?" Kouga scoffed.

Kagome and InuYasha both turned a bright crimson and she clutched Sango's arm.

"Well..." she muttered and continued to hide behind Sango.

"SEE? SHE'S MY WOMAN!" Kouga said triumphantly.

"Feh, tell someone who cares." InuYasha scowled. "C'mon, Kagome."

"R-right!" Kagome started and leaped forward to catch up with him.

"So, Sango..." The girl whirled around and came face-to-face with Miroku as he held her back and dipped her low to the ground. "It's just you and me now, right?" he said seductively. "After all, InuYasha has Kagome, and well, what about—" But he never finished what he said. Sango blushed as she hotly slapped his cheek.

"Save it, pervert. I don't really want to hear about your lecherous thoughts." she growled.

"Right...of course." Miroku said thoughtfully as he fingered his sore cheek.

A red blur flew past them in a hurry and Kagome leapt into InuYasha's open arms frightfully.

"What was that?" she cried and pulled closer to InuYasha's chest. _Wow, I never realized how soft he feels..._Kagome thought to herself. _Wait, what am I thinking? This is InuYasha I'm talking about! He's..._

"Kouga-kun?" a girlish voice cried out. "Kouga-kun, is that _you?_"

"Wha...?" Kouga drawled lazily and was soon laying on his back as he gazed into the green eyes of Ayame. "_Ayame?_" he gasped in disbelief and pulled himself away from her.

"Wow, it's been so long since we've both been here! You do remember the reason why I left, don't you?" Ayame continued, taking no notice of Kouga's rude attitude towards her. "Grandpa, the head of my wolf tribe, sent me away from here because of all the demons that attacked our mountain. He said that they were sent from a powerful demon named Naraku, or something like that. Remember how I didn't want to go, but they made me, and you followed after me, 'cause you said you were going to make me your wife!" she chirped and clasped his hands.

"I...WHAT!" Kouga bellowed and jumped away from her. "Stupid! I—Are you sure it wasn't something else that I said? Maybe you've got the wrong guy—"

Ayame's eyes began to water as she stepped away from him.

"You...you don't remember...?" she asked quietly, almost whimpering or pouting. "It was on the night of the lunar rainbow! It was our moment, _our lunar rainbow! _You said it yourself! It didn't belong to anyone else, but us. You said that I was special and the lunar rainbow came out. Kouga...how could you...?" She angrily wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Kouga! That's _such _a romantic story! I can't believe you don't remember it! How could you? That's so inconsiderate! Marry her! You said you would!" Kagome shouted, coming towards Kouga angrily while Ayame was comforted by Sango.

"She's right, Kouga. That's something you just don't forget so easily." Sango added, frowning at him, annoyed. Then she went back to comforting Ayame.

"Of course! We're going to marry right here, right now!" Ayame proclaimed and hurried towards him and grabbed his hands once more. "_Please_, Kouga! I love you, don't you understand? Marry me. You'll be the head of the tribe! Just think about it. Please, Kouga, please...do it for me." she pleaded as her eyes welled up.

"Well, I...see...I've already got a fiancé!" he spluttered and grabbed Kagome, dragging her towards him. She flushed as she felt her body thrust against his, and something else, something hard, something she really, really, really didn't want to. _Ugh! He could have at least the decency to give me my personal space! _she thought disgustedly and pushed herself away from him.

Ayame glanced at Kagome and saw that she really didn't like being that close to Kouga.

_That girl...no matter how hard Kouga tries, she just doesn't like him...she seems to be really close to that InuYasha guy. Well, Kouga's wasting his time with her... Oh, why doesn't he remember?_ _We're supposed to be one!_

"Kouga! We're supposed to be together, to be a whole! Why don't you understand? It's Grandpa's request, and my wish, and your promise. Can you try and remember? Back to that night? _Our _night?" she pleaded and crouched on the ground in front of him.

"Wow, she's serious," Miroku said surprisingly to Sango as she came to his side.

"She must really love him a lot." Sango added as she watched Ayame's attempt. Her eyes dropped as sympathy washed over her.

The sixteen year-old blushed as she felt Miroku's arm wrap around her shoulder and pulled her close.

"Miroku, what are you—" Sango murmured, the heat creeping into her cheeks.

The boy shook his head and nodded to the two wolf-demons. Sango made a little nod with her head and gazed in Miroku's direction.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't remember!" Kouga muttered and he turned his back to Ayame. Of course he remembered his promise. _Damn, I was so stupid to make a proposal like that to her! She was just a little girl! But..._

"Fine..." Startled, Kouga turned around as Ayame sighed her response in utter dismay. "But, _please_ try and remember? For me?" she added as she faltered a smile, then when two white wolves appeared from the shrubbery, she took off with them out of sight, leaving Kouga standing there in the clearing as everyone gathered around them. "I'll be waiting, Kouga-kun! Don't forget!" her voice rang out through the forest.

"And, since when am I your fiancé?" Kagome asked as she jabbed her finger in his shoulder as she and InuYasha ganged up on him.

"So how many times is it gonna take me to get the message that _'Kagome is not your woman'_ through your thick skull?" InuYasha added angrily as he gestured towards Tessaiga.

"This is going to take a while..." Sango and Miroku sighed as they sat down next to each other on a large white rock and looked into the sky to see an almost transparent rainbow and Sango scooted closer next to Miroku.

* * *

_Awwww! Didn't you _love_ the ending?_

Review Response!

**Story Weaver1**- Glad you liked the SangoMiroku fluff! I agree: the chapter was very flat, and I was pretty disappointed with it myself.

**Demon-Slayer13**- I hope you like my new story! It's okay about not reviewing earlier. Gah! EVIL WRITER'S BLOCK! Heh, sorry... Thanks, though!


	17. Retrieving Kouga

**The Accident in Chemistry Class**

**Chapter 17: Retrieving Kouga**

**Disclaimer: All characters from the InuYasha cast in this story belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been busy with my other story and I'm getting Writer's Block (W.B.)! Die, W.B.! Oh, and sorry if this is short...**

Ayame sat on a boulder overlooking the forest and wondered what Kouga was doing.

_I really don't want to go back... I want to stay here in the past, my real home. With Kouga, hopefully. _She sighed. _I'm sure he'll finally realize that he wants to marry me and that he did make that promise. Please, Kouga, remember your promise! For your sake, and for mine..._

_

* * *

_

Kagome and InuYasha still continued to round up on Kouga.

"Damn it, wolf! Just marry Ayame and leave Kagome and me alone!" InuYasha yelled and hit Kouga across the face.

"InuYasha, sit." Kagome said at once.

InuYasha came colliding to the ground.

"What the hell did you do that for!" he yelled at her, holding up his fist as his face buried into the ground.

Kagome didn't answer; she just crossed her arms. "Kouga. Marry. Ayame. Not. Me. Now. Go."

"But, Kagome, I love you!" Kouga protested and held her by the arms.

"And Ayame loves _you!_ I'm sorry, Kouga, but I don't love you. Please don't take it personally. Ayame cares for you, and I know you care for her. Marry her! Plus, don't you want to be the leader of the wolf tribe?"

"How do _you _know? And whaddya mean you don't love me? Besides, what do you know about being a leader of the wolf tribe?" Kouga growled.

"Because I know these things! I can see she loves you! No, I don't know much about being a tribe leader, but it sounds like a big honor! Please, Kouga, if you won't do it for Ayame, do it for me!"

Kouga didn't say anything.

* * *

Ayame approached her grandfather, the elderly leader of the wolf tribe.

"Grandfather, I think Kouga's forgotten his promise! Please help him remember! When we marry, we don't have to go back to the other time, we can stay here and help you fight all those demons! Pleeaase, Gramps?"

The old white wolf stepped towards his granddaughter and nosed her.

"I suppose I shall try." he said. Then he ordered the wolves to pursue Kouga and bring him. "Ayame, I do not think I can make it much longer. That is why I need a young wolf demon that is strong and wise enough to take my place. We need Kouga."

"Of course, I know. I tried to bring him here, but he's off with a miko! He says she's his fiancé! I know it's not true, but..."

* * *

Sango glanced at Miroku, who suddenly tensed up.

"Miroku, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I hear something coming..." he replied, and frowned. "I hope it's nothing bad."

"Yeah, me, too..." Sango muttered and stared up at the sky.

She jumped as she heard a pack of wolves howling. Sango leapt to her feet. "Are those wolves coming for Kouga?" she questioned aloud.

"It must be true. Ayame is so keen on marrying Kouga." Miroku responded.

A shadow suddenly flew overhead them and Sango gasped. "What was that?"

As Ayame's pack arrived, the shadow that flew over Sango belonged to a large cat youkai. She had creamy-colored fur and black paws and ears with stripes on her large legs. Her red eyes glared menacingly at the wolf pack. She growled and a few of the wolves flinched slightly.

"Oh, she's beautiful!" Sango breathed and cautiously stepped towards the large cat.

The wolf at the head of the pack barked a few times, speaking to the cat demon, who growled in response. She turned her head and looked at Kouga, who froze. The cat lunged at Kouga and picked him up by his furs.

"Hey, let me go, damn it!" Kouga growled and the cat youkai and Ayame's wolf pack took off.

"Miroku, does it make any sense that a cat demon would help a pack of wolves?" Sango asked.

"Not really," Miroku sighed.

"Well, we've already wasted too much time! We gotta get to Kikyou! C'mon!" InuYasha growled, grabbed Kagome by the wrist, and dragged her along with Sango and Miroku trailing behind.

"Kikyou...right..." Kagome muttered.

It was not the last time they would see the cat youkai, though.

* * *

Review Response!

**PeanutButterOreoCookieGirl**- Yes, I have new stuff up! Yay! I'm glad to see you again, too! I was wondering where you'd gone. I'm glad you liked this! I've got a pretty good idea for the ending!

**Story Weaver1**- Well, I meant to make it like the episode, but it was a tad bit different... But... It's going to be different from the show, at least, the ending... **gasp **I've said too much already!

**Demon-Slayer13**­- Yeah, last chapter sucked! I feel so sad for poor Ayame-chan! I liked the ending too! Very much! Kouga's always an ass. But that's why we love him, because he's an idiot!


	18. A Sacred Jewel Shard and the Orphan

**The Accident in Chemistry Class**

**Chapter 18: A Sacred Jewel Shard and the Orphan**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own 'em.**

As InuYasha dragged Kagome along out of the woods, Sango and Miroku trying to keep up with them, Kagome suddenly pulled on InuYasha and stopped where she was standing. Her eyes grew and flashed for a moment.

"I sense something...I think...I think it's a Sacred Jewel shard!" she gasped.

"Now we're talking! I don't think we've fought very many demons lately, and I'm in the mood to get some shards! C'mon!" InuYasha grinned and reached for Tetsusaiga.

Now Kagome had a chance to try out her inu-hanyou side in a fight! She was a bit scared, but comfortable to know the fact InuYasha would be by her side.

Out of the trees came a giant bear youkai. It roared loudly and InuYasha and Kagome slapped their hands over their sensitive dog ears. It looked around furiously and tore several trees out of the ground by the roots.

It smelled InuYasha's scent and lunged towards him.

Easily, the inu-hanyou leapt out of the way and seized Tetsusaiga in the mid-air. He seemed overly-pleased to being able to fight again. It was like he hadn't fought for forever. In one motion, he brought the large blade down on the bear's thick skull. However, much to InuYasha's disliking, there was only a loud CLUNK.

"InuYasha!" Kagome cried. "The shard is in its arm!"

"Well, why don't you come up here and help me!" InuYasha snapped.

"Alright already!" Kagome pouted. She transformed into her inu-hanyou form. Her human ears disappeared and dog ears were perched on top of her head. She now had sharp demon claws that she used to slash at the bear's leg. It howled in pain and swiped at Kagome.

Sango cried out and ran to Kagome, but Miroku stopped her.

"Miroku! Kagome's hurt! Let me go!" she protested.

"Sango, you could get hurt! That demon could tear you apart! Kagome will be fine, I'm sure of it." Miroku said calmly. Sango just glared at him.

The bear demon howled again and Sango's head whirled around.

The cat youkai had returned and was helping them fight! She bit its snout and flew through the air away from one of the bear's large paws. Out of no where, the bear blindly smacked the cat and she fell to the ground and was engulfed by flames. In her place lay a tiny cat. InuYasha saw Sango staring at it, horrified. "Don't worry," he called, "She's a neko-youkai; whenever she transforms into her bigger state, flames surround her!" Relieved, Sango took off running to retrieve her. The girl ducked from the bear's attacks as InuYasha and Kagome held it off. She scooped up the kitten in her arms and cradled it.

"I'm gonna call you Kirara!" she cooed and stroked the cat's fur.

Kirara opened her eyes and jumped slightly when she realized a human was holding her, but she soon relaxed.

"Sango!" Kagome shrieked.

Sango turned around slowly and her eyes grew frightfully. The bear was charging at her! Kirara growled and transformed again. Sango stumbled backwards nimbly and Miroku caught her in his arms.

"IRON CLAW!" InuYasha shouted and slashed at the bear.

A flash of pink glittered, catching InuYasha's attention.

"Quick, InuYasha!" Kagome cried.

InuYasha leapt into the air and caught the shard. "Yes!" he exclaimed and tightened his grip on it, afraid that he might lose the precious jewel shard. The only ones that looked confused were Sango and Miroku. Kagome said it would take a while to explain, so she sat them down and told the whole story. They were still a bit lost, but understood better. Somewhat...

"Well, we might as well stay the night since there's nothing else to do." InuYasha said as night fell.

"But, but... At least _my _mother knows where I am! What about Sango, and Miroku? Nobody knows they're here! Not like they'd believe we can overcome time..." Kagome was starting to throw a fit.

Miroku looked as if anything was fine with him.

But Sango... She was very silent and didn't say anything, only looked around and pretended to be busy grooming Kirara.

"Sango? Aren't you concerned about your mother? She's probably worried sick!" Kagome asked as she settled down beside her. Sango didn't say anything. "Oh, don't tell me you..."

"—_I_ _have no mother!_" Sango choked and tears glittered in her eyes, but she fought to hold them back. "I've been an orphan since before I can remember! I live by myself and I pay for my rent and my school tuition! I have no family. No one..." she added bitterly, but she _was_ in deep grief.

"Oh... oh, Sango... I'm so sorry. I... I never knew..." the younger girl whispered and held the sixteen year-old in her arms as she wept silently. Miroku watched from a distance, looking concerned, but hid it well. InuYasha just crossed his arms as he perched in a tree, but he was upset for the orphan.

"It's always hard whenever I see mothers and...and... I know that a lot of people take their parents for granted, and it makes me sick, and I just long to be loved by family." Sango angrily wiped her tears from her sleeve. "I'm sorry, I'm overreacting..."

"—Sango, you're the only one who has a reason to overreact, but you're not. You are probably the only one of us who has gone through so much worse things than anyone here! When we get back, you can come live with me. How does that sound?" Kagome held Sango at arms-length and put on a hopeful smile.

The brunette's lips lifted a little and she nodded, but hid her face and said nothing more.

Morning came and InuYasha woke everyone. Miroku arose soon after, but Kagome was reluctant. She probably would have kept sleeping if Sango didn't urge her to get up.

"C'mon, we're almost close to Naraku's castle, then we'll find her there. We'll find Kikyou..." InuYasha stated and started off again. The others followed suit as they left the forest and came to the mountains. Up in the mountains, they would have to come across Kouga and Ayame's wolf pack. Maybe when they retrieved Kikyou, she could somehow help Kouga remember his proposal...

* * *

Review Response!

**Demon-Slayer13**- Well, I updated sooner this time! Yay, Kirara! I love her! She is so cool! Well, she wasn't with Ayame's clan, but happened to be passing by, and just willingly took Kouga at the wolves' request. Eh, what can I say? Kirara's a good kitty. Yes, most men are idiots, I'm sorry to say. But I'm not saying ALL men are stupid. So if you're a guy, don't take it personally. And to **Story Weaver1** for this conversation, I'm not saying you're an idot cuz you're a guy! Definitely not! Just most of the boys at my school are. Like the jocks... I hate jocks... Well, at least the ones _I _know.


	19. A Proposition

****

The Accident in Chemistry Class

Chapter 19: A Proposition

Disclaimer: Well, that's a big responsibility to take care of a whole bunch of characters, so...nope, I don't own them. _Yet. _

A/N: I just might as well put the review responses at the top instead of the bottom. It's easier, you know?

Review Response!

**Story Weaver1-** Yes, my favorite part was when Kirara picked up Kouga! giggles non-stop And it'd be so much fun for Sango to live with Kagome! Glad you liked the battle. I didn't think I wrote too many battle scenes in this story! (heh.) Yeah, I didn't feel like writing out the whole name (and that I couldn't remember the full name! embarrassed) Yes! Ayame's gramps is gonna 'help' (more like force - haha) Kouga remember his proposal.

**Demon-Slayer13-** Thank you! Me so happy! Yay for slightly-longer-chapters! Woooooot! I know - when I saw how Miroku barely had any lines, I was like, "Awww, poor Miroku! I sorry!" and then get to hug him and glomp him! Tee-hee! Yesh, poor Sango-chan! I just love her too much! hugs I love her cuz she knows how to fend for herself and I'm so sorry that that bastard Naraku killed her family! sigh Well, here's the chappy for ya! winks and runs off

-

"We're almost there... I know it... I can just smell that dirty bastard Naraku's stench... I"d recognize it anywhere..." InuYasha growled and his hands itched as he longed for the moment to fight Naraku, and beat him for good. "Kikyou's _shinidamachuu_ (soul stealers)... She _is _up ahead! C'mon everyone! Pick up the pace!" He was definitely excited.

The soul stealers were flying around frantically and kept getting pushed outside Naraku's barrier.

"I wonder what this Kikyou priestess is like?" Miroku wondered aloud, almost dreamily, and had a lecherous grin on his face.

"Save it, pervert. Show some respect for her! She _is _a priestess, after all..." Sango warned as she carried Kirara on her shouldrer, and poked the boy in his back with her free hand. "Kagome? Are you feeling alright?"

Kagome was dragging along behind everyone else. Even though she had some demon in her, she wasn't used to all this walking. She groaned involuntarily and rubbed her calves.

"I'm not used to this. InuYasha..." she whined and sat on a large overturned rock and continued soothing her sore legs.

"Kagome, you are _not_ taking a break when we're this close to Naraku!" InuYasha hissed. He stomped over, heaved Kagome over his shoulder, and continued up until the sight of Naraku's castle was in view. Kirara growled deep in her throat and hissed, her fur standing on end.

* * *

"Ah, Kouga. I haven't seen you for quite some time." The old wolf, Ayame's grandfather, said as Kouga fumed while sitting down in front of him.

"Keh, yeah, sure haven't. I see you haven't changed much." Kouga scoffed under his breath.

"Kouga, do you know why you are here?" The elder continued. Kouga rolled his eyes. "I am getting on in my years,"

"Yeah, I know that much!" Kouga continued to say under his breath. Lucky for him, the old wolf was a bit deaf.

"And I need you as replacement for the head of my tribe. You know it is a great deal of an honor. Many would give their right limbs or even their own lives to have this placement. This is a big reward for you, Kouga. All I ask for in return is to marry my granddaughter, Ayame. I do know in fact that you proposed to her, on the very night of the lunar rainbow..."

He looked up at the sky, almost expecting to see a lunar rainbow appear, but it was not night, only early noon.

Ayame sat on a stone behind her grandfather, looking very pretty. She felt sure that Kouga would be marrying her soon, like right there on the spot. Her green eyes shined every time she caught Kouga's gaze. If only Kouga wasn't so stupid.

"Kouga!" Ayame and Kouga both jumped slightly, because the old wolf had been quiet for a while. "Is it true, what I heard what my Ayame told me? You are engaged to a miko? I believe that is not possible, for I know this miko. She is the reincarnation of the great priestess, Kikyou. And Kikyou was that half-dog-demon, InuYasha's lover. That would most likely mean that this new miko, Kagome, I believe, loves InuYasha also. And I find it hard to marry a woman when she is in love with another man, would you not, Kouga?"

"Listen, I make my decision on who I want to marry!" Kouga snapped.

The old wolf was silent.

Ayame was as well. Tears shined in her eyes and she clutched her chest as she wrapped her furs around her warmly.

"Kouga-kun... You jerk! I hate you! How dare you say that! I hate you, and yet I still love you! Do not backtalk to my grandfather! He is a wise, wonderful old wolf, and I love him! Respect your elders! Now what do you have to say to yourself?" The female wolf snapped. _That you love me and you will marry me,_ but she didn't say so aloud.

Kouga bit his lip and glared.

* * *

"Here it is... Naraku's castle. Damn, how long has it been since I've dreamed of coming here and killing that sick bastard?" InuYasha breathed as they snuck in through a hidden doorway.

Kagome couldn't help but grin. She'd never seen InuYasha _this _excited!

A tall young woman with black hair and a magenta and white-striped kimono stood in another passageway. She held a fan in her hands.

Kagura.

And the girl, Kanna, sat behind her, still white as ever, and held her mirror close to her as if it were her own baby.

"InuYasha." Kagura acknowledged. "Kanna. Go." She nodded her head and the little white girl reluctantly arose and left silently.

There was something about Kagura's cocky smirk that made InuYasha think twice about attacking her. It wasn't that she was stronger, but... He couldn't put his finger on it, and it really bothered him.

"InuYasha, I have a proposition to make. Naraku is...well...a little busy right now. I can lead you to him when he least expects it, and you can kill him." She grinned. "What do you say, hmm?"

InuYasha stopped in his tracks.

Kagura wanted _him _to kill _Naraku?_ But she was his incarnation...

wanted to kill But she was his incarnation... 

"Is this some sort of trick, Kagura?" he growled and felt for Tessaiga.

"And I also know that you search for your priestess," She nodded her head to the side.

The inu-hanyou noticed a door. He rushed for it and burst it open.

Inside lay Kikyou, so still that he almost thought she had died. A white sheet lay over her and her hair was spread across the floor messily. InuYasha gasped and rushed to gather her in his arms. She felt so cold, but he could feel the blood rushing through her veins. He cradled her against his body and she stirred.

"InuYasha?" Kikyou asked hopefully.

"Yes. It's me. I finally made it." he whispered.

She smiled. "I knew you would come for me..."

"So, InuYasha, do we have a deal?" Kagura urged impatiently.

"Kikyou, does Kagura speak the truth? Or is she planning something?" InuYasha asked.

"She speaks the truth. You must kill Naraku. Right now, he is transforming." Kikyou said.

"Transforming? What do you mean?" Miroku asked.

"He is absorbing other demons right now. It makes him stronger." Kikyou answered and buried her face in InuYasha chest.

Kagome stood silently as she watched the two lovebirds.

"Kagome..." Sango started and hugged her friend.

"Kagura, we have a deal." InuYasha finally said. Kagura grinned, a happy twinkle in her eyes.

"Good." she said. _Now I can be free from Naraku! Hopefully InuYasha will be strong enough to defeat him. If not, then I must find Sesshoumaru..._


	20. The Final Ending

**The Accident in Chemistry Class**

**Chapter 20: The Final Ending**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story, except for my characters!**

**A/N: Yay, I'm so happy! I made my tennis team! Woot! **dances **I'm soooo excited! We have a game on the 5th of April. I hope I do okay... Oh, and I'm sorry for not updating sooner. Today was the first day I'd been on my computer for a while! But I'm psyched cuz I have spring break now! Plenty of time to relax and write! Oh, please make sure to read my story on **Fiction Press**! There's a link to my account on my BIO.**

-

Review Response!

**Demon-Slayer13**- Yay, for speedy updates! And Kagura! She rocks! She's one of my fave "sort-of" villains, cuz she really wants to kill Naraku. Grr, curse that demon! I'm glad you loved the chapter! I did, too! Heh, I'm being _so modest_. **laughs**

**Story Weaver1**- I know, Kouga's not _really_ an idiot, but he can act a bit dense at times, don't you think? Heh, we still love him, though! I haven't lost my mind fully. _Yet..._ (Tee hee) Glad you liked the wolves scene!

**JewelHottie**- I'm glad you're reading my story! New reviewer! Yay! I always welcome new reviewers! Sorry about the cliff-hanger. But I _had_ to. It was a must. It just _begged_ me to. Anyways, here's the chapter you were waiting for!

-

Kagura led InuYasha down the hallway; he was grinning ear to ear. Kagome smiled herself; she was so happy to see him happy. Then Kanna appeared.

"Damn," Kagura muttered and shoved Kagome into InuYasha - who carried Kikyou on his back - and they all fell into an empty room.

Kanna walked past Kagura with her mirror and said nothing. When she passed out of sight, Kagura sighed in relief and told Kagome and InuYasha it was safe to come out. "Naraku should be up ahead. I remember finding him by accident..." she shivered at the thought and closed her eyes, pushing it out of her mind. "This is it..." she whispered as they came upon a trap door in the wooden floor paneling. She reached for the latch and tried it. It wasn't locked.

"_I'll _take it from here." InuYasha said. "And thanks, Kagura." he added. "But if you _are _planning some sort of trick or ambush, I _will _kill you, ya hear me?"

Kagura nodded. "I understand. But I plan no such thing, unless Naraku sees this and backfires it." she said as InuYasha opened the trap doors.

Immediately, a tentacle came flying out of no where and struck InuYasha on the head.

"InuYasha." It was Naraku. "I see you have tried to attack me when I should least expect it. But actually, I _could _expect something like this to happen. Many would try and attack their enemies when the enemy was at their weakest stage, would they not?" Naraku seemed very amused with himself. Then he noticed her. "Ah, Kagome. I see you have come, too. And Kikyou, InuYasha saved you, I see."

InuYasha took Kikyou off his back carefully and she leaned against a wall for support.

"Kikyou, you're very vulnerable without your soul stealers."

"Go to hell, Naraku!" InuYasha growled.

"Must you always be vulgar, InuYasha?" Naraku chuckled.

"I said, damn it, go to hell!" InuYasha grabbed Tetsusaiga. "We've wasted too much time already! Now DIE!" He slashed at the air in front of him and there was a large cloud of smoke surrounding the cellar. They couldn't see a thing. Then InuYasha cried out as another tentacle sliced at him and made a very large gash in his stomach. "Damn...y-you..." he gasped.

Kagome cried out and began to transform, when Kikyou placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her head. Very reluctantly, the hanyou girl retreated back a few steps and the priestess pulled out her bow and placed an arrow in the quiver. She released it and as it sped through the air, it purified with Kikyou's mystical powers and glowed a very bright pink and it disappeared in the smoke. Naraku crying out painfully indicated that her arrow hit him directly.

_I'll get rid of you, Kikyou..._

Kikyou soon found herself suspended in mid-air with several tentacles wrapped around her, but she didn't struggle. She just stared into the subsiding smoke calmly, but with hatred towards the demon.

"Kikyou!" InuYasha called hoarsely.

"I'm fine, InuYasha." she reassured him as he tried to reach out to her.

Up above with Kagome and Kagura, the wind mistress retreated in fear.

"Hey! Where are _you _going?" Kagome asked furiously.

"I'm going to find someone that might be able to kill Naraku. I need to find Sesshoumaru!" Kagura breathed and disappeared outside the fortress.

"Please hurry..." Kagome whispered.

_Before InuYasha might..._

No.

She shook that thought from her mind before it went any farther. Must not think that far ahead... Don't think of the possible consequences...

Kagura pulled out her feather from her tight bun and settled quickly in the giant feather. She flew towards the western lands. There, she would find Lord Sesshoumaru... He is the only other one who can kill the bastard Naraku.

* * *

_"Kouga!" Ayame and Kouga both jumped slightly, because the old wolf had been quiet for a while. "Is it true, what I heard what my Ayame told me? You are engaged to a miko? I believe that is not possible, for I know this miko. She is the reincarnation of the great priestess, Kikyou. And Kikyou was that half-dog-demon, InuYasha's lover. That would most likely mean that this new miko, Kagome, I believe, loves InuYasha also. And I find it hard to marry a woman when she is in love with another man, would you not, Kouga?"_

_"Listen, I make my decision on who I want to marry!" Kouga snapped._

_The old wolf was silent._

_Ayame was as well. Tears shined in her eyes and she clutched her chest as she wrapped her furs around her warmly._

_"Kouga-kun... You jerk! I hate you! How dare you say that! I hate you, and yet I still love you! Do not backtalk to my grandfather! He is a wise, wonderful old wolf, and I love him! Respect your elders! Now what do you have to say to yourself?" The female wolf snapped. That you love me and you will marry me, but she didn't say so aloud._

_Kouga bit his lip and glared._

"I..." He began, but stopped as he noticed the sky beginning to darken. Kouga growled low in his throat. "_Naraku_..." he hissed.

"Naraku? Isn't that the demon who makes everyone's lives miserable?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah, it is. That bastard. His incarnation killed all of my wolves... I've yet to make him pay."

"Kouga, I...I'm so sorry..." Ayame started.

"I'm going to kill him. Today." Kouga stated and stood up to leave.

"Wait! I'm coming with you!" Ayame cried and ran after him. "You're going to need help. He _is _the most powerful demon around, isn't he?"

"Fine. But if you fall behind, I might not wait for you." Kouga mumbled.

"Of course," Ayame said as they took off in the direction of the darknening sky.

* * *

"Kagura." Sesshoumaru said as the wind mistress stepped in front of him. He began to reach for his sword, but Kagura stopped him.

"I'm flattered you remember me. But I'm not here to fight you. Instead, I want to make a bargain. Help me out and we can kill Naraku." Kagura began.

Sesshoumaru glanced at her. "Why would I help you?" he sneered.

"Don't be so cold. And if you were wondering, this isn't some sort of trick. I just need help to kill that bastard. You're the only other one who can do it."

The inu-youkai lord of the west lands stared at her with no expression on his face, no sympathy, nothing. His toadish minion, Jaken, appeared at his feet.

"My lord! It's that witch! What's _she_ doing here?" he cried and Kagura glared at him. Jaken received a foot to his face from Sesshoumaru.

Then he turned to the wind mistress once more. "What is in it for me?" he asked. Kagura grinned.

"The place as the most powerful demon alive." she said. "And that's you."

* * *

Where was Kagura? She was taking too long. Kagome couldn't take it; she transformed into her inu-hanyou form and started for Naraku.

"Kagome! You're not strong enough! Don't even _think _about trying to attack!" InuYasha yelled. "You're an idiot if you think you can!" _I just don't want you hurt..._

Kagome scowled and looked at the discarded bow and arrow Kikyou had. She took it and aimed the purified arrow into the smog; the miko hanyou released the purified arrow and it disappeared into the cellar. She sighed; it had missed. Kagome would never be as good at archery like Kikyou...

"KAGOME!"

Kagome turned around and a tentacle came flying at her. She cried out and jumped away with ease. "That could've killed me!" she muttered to herself. "I've gotta be more careful..."

"Girl, give me my bow and arrow! Quick!" Kikyou exclaimed and Kagome hurriedly threw her the weapons.

The priestess shot many purified arrows at Naraku and burned most of the tentacles until she and InuYasha were free.

"Thanks, Kikyou. I owe you!" InuYasha grinned and hacked at Naraku. Another tentacle lost.

Then out of no where, two figures appeared and were attacking Naraku, but not very effectively. Kagome was very shocked to find it was Yumi and Kei. "Yumi? Kei? What are you two doing? You might get killed!"

"Well, we heard that you were trying to defeat Naraku!" Yumi gasped as Naraku swiped at her.

"And we decided that we should come and help you!" Kei finished as she clawed at the tentacles.

"You can't beat me! I am Naraku, the most powerful demon!" He growled and acid flew out at Yumi and Kei. They screamed in pain and Kagome rushed them out of the cellar.

"Damn you! Why don't you just die?" InuYasha hissed as he attempted to hit Naraku with his _Wind Scar_, but it was useless.

"Poor InuYasha. You just won't learn, will you?" Naraku smirked and flung InuYasha into the wall, and rammed up against him. "Now die, you filthy half-breed!"

"Don't...call...me...a HALF-BREED!" InuYasha yelled and tried to break free.

Naraku howled in pain as Kikyou shot another purified arrow at him.

Meanwhile, Kagome was watching over Yumi and Kei up above.

"I told you it was too dangerous!" she scolded.

"S-sorry..." they choked and moaned, "Oh, it burns..."

"Yumi-chan!" A boy's voice cried out, making the kitsune girl freeze in her spot.

It couldn't be... He was supposed to be dead... It was! It was Yumi's brother! _But, didn't he die?_ Yumi wondered to herself.

Kyou came running to her and hugged her tightly. "Oh, it's so good to see you, Yumi-chan! I've been wondering how you've been!" he gasped excitedly.

"But, Kyou-kun...I thought you had..." she couldn't finish her sentence. Kyou shook his head.

"I thought I was going to die. I'm surprised that when my wrist was slit, I didn't die from blood loss!" he laughed uncertainly. "But all that matters is that I'm here."

"Oh, Kyou-kun! I love you so much!" Yumi whispered. "Oh, this is Kagome. She's taking care of me."

"I can take it from here, miss. Thank you for watching over my sister." Kyou said, and sat down next to Yumi and Kei. The two siblings began to catch up on each other's lives. Kagome wondered what Kei was thinking. She hadn't seen her little sister for ages. Kagome couldn't bear to think she might have died.

"Don't worry, Kagome, I can handle this bastard, Naraku." Kagome turned around. No. Not him. Not now! Yes, it _was _him. And _she_ was accompanying him as well.

Kouga and Ayame sped towards the cellar and began to attack Naraku. Only then did the wolf and the inu-hanyou notice each other...

"Who says _you're going to kill Naraku!_ _I'm _the only one that's going to be doing that!" InuYasha and Kouga yelled at each other.

"Guys, don't worry about it!" Ayame and Kagome sighed.

The two male demons growled at each other, then turned their backs as Naraku came lunging at them. InuYasha then tripped Kouga, who fell flat on his back, and the inu-hanyou leapt away.

"Look out!" Ayame cried. "Kougaaaa!" she began to run towards him, but Kagome held her back. "I have to save him!" Finally, she broke free and ran in front of Kouga, her arms extended.

"AYAME!" Kagome shrieked.

"Ayame..." Kouga gasped breathlessly. Ayame cringed in her spot, but she didn't move as Naraku drew closer.

"I love you, Kouga!" she cried.

"Ayame, I..." Kouga paused as he looked up at her where he lay. "I love you, too."

"Oh, Kouga...you do? I'm so happy. At least we can be happy with each other if we both die," Ayame said, her eyes brimming with tears.

Then a gust of wind blew out and blocked Naraku's attack.

Everyone looked up and saw Kagura and Sesshoumaru approaching. Sesshoumaru leapt forward with his sword extended and attacked Naraku. The enemy demon knocked it away with ease, surprising everyone, for that was Sesshoumaru's most powerful sword, with the exception of Tenseiga.

_I wonder where Sango and Miroku are... I just hope they're far from here. I don't want them getting hurt by Naraku..._ Kagome wondered to herself.

"Kagome, watch out!" Ayame cried and the girl slowly turned her head, which collided with a huge tentacle that sent her flying. She hit her head against the wall and everything blacked out. The last thing she heard was InuYasha crying her name, and _"please don't die on me..."_


	21. The Coma

Review Response!

**Story Weaver1**- I'm happy it was a longer chapter! I'm proud of myself! Yay. Glad you liked the battle! Very suspenseful.

**feral instincts**- I'm sorry, I'm not trying to be mean, but if you don't like my plot _OR _my story, then either don't read it, or just don't flame me. I don't like being mean to my reviewers, and I never am mean to people, and this is actually the _first_ time I've ever been flamed, really.

**Demon-Slayer13**- I love cute stuff! **huggles **AND fluff! **gasp **Thank you for the loving! Short reviews are fine! Don't worry!

**A/N: I'm soooooo sorry for not updating earlier! I've been busy with tennis, and then I got sick, so I haven't really gotten to get on the computer...so now, here I am! Oh, and please be sure to check out my **deviantART **account! My name is **LadySango7, **of course! So please go to it and you can see all my artwork. Oh,****and there's SCRAP art on there, too, for my other story on **Fiction Press. **And now...for the end of this story...**

-

**"The Coma"**

Her eyelids flickered open and her vision was blurry. She blinked several times and rubbed them to clear her eyes, then shut them tightly before opening them again. She blinked several times again to make sure she was seeing correctly. She mumbled to herself and even though her vision was still blurry, she could make out five figures sitting around her. A high-pitched child's voice came to her ears and a tiny meow, accompanied by everyone else's relieved sighs.

"Oh, you're alright!"

"Wha..." she murmured, continuing to rub her eyes until she could see. "Where am I...? Where's...?"

"Oh, Kagome, you...you just came out of a coma." Kagome turned her head and came face-to-face with another girl.

"Sango-chan?" Kagome muttered. "Is that you?"

The girl called upon, Sango, nodded. She had sad brown eyes and long, dark brown hair. She was wearing her demon slayer outfit and her pet neko-youkai perched on her shoulder.

Beside her sat a monk, Miroku; he wore black and purple ropes and his black hair was pulled back in a small ponytail. He gazed at Kagome with his violet eyes.

"I am very glad to see you are well, Kagome-sama." he said. "You've been in a coma for a very long time!"

"_Kagomeeeee!_" A small kitsune child, Shippou, jumped at her side and hugged her tightly. "_I was so scared! I thought you were gone! Oh, I'm so happy you're back!_"

"Oh, Shippou, I'm glad to see you, too." Kagome breathed and hugged the kit.

"Kagome..." The miko looked up into two peering golden orbs.

"InuYasha...?" she whispered.

The inu-hanyou, InuYasha, with long, silvery-white hair and wore a red haori sat at her side also.

"Y-you...you're okay..." he mumbled. "I'm glad..." He took her hand in his own and squeezed it.

"InuYasha, I...I'm so surprised that you're worried about me! _Normally_...ah, never mind." Kagome smiled faintly. "Oh, I don't know if it was a dream or not. But, did I ever turn into half a cat-demon and half a dog-demon?"

Everyone stared at her, bewildered.

"What are you talking about? That _never _happened!" Miroku exclaimed.

"Oh...then I _was _dreaming it..." Kagome sighed. She was hoping a a little that her dream was real. She must have been in a coma for a long time... "Well, what about Naraku?"

"We killed him a long time ago, Kagome-chan." Sango said reassuringly, and squeezed her hand. "I'm so sorry you had to go through all of this. In fact, you were fighting with us. You weakened him greatly with your purified arrows!"

Kagome grinned. "I'm happy to know he's finally gone." she paused. "So, what's going on between Kouga and Ayame-chan?"

"Well...we managed to convince him that you and InuYasha were together, but he didn't take it too well." Shippou offered happily.

Kagome blushed wildly and covered her red cheeks. She and InuYasha were a couple now?

"And...Kikyou?" she kept her voice low, fearful for InuYasha.

Sango and Miroku had grim looks.

"She died when we were battling Naraku. She struck him with a final blow with her arrow. When he was descending into hell, he...he took her with him. InuYasha was devastated. We all were, even you. But hopefully her spirit is finally at rest now." Sango whispered and hugged Kagome.

"_Oh._ I'm...sorry...to hear that..." Kagome mumbled, her eyes looking off in the distance.

"But we finally managed to piece the Shikon no Tama together! So now, it's _your _job to protect it!"

Kagome was stunned. "I...what? Really? ...Wow...I can't believe it...I really _must _have been out for a long time...but just to be sure...I'm guessing no one has heard of a Yumi or a Kei? Or Kyou?"

They shook their heads.

"How long was I out?"

"About several weeks, maybe two months? I'm sorry to say we lost track of time. We've stayed with you in Kaede's village the whole time you were in your coma." Miroku sighed. "I'm sorry, Kagome-sama. This must be very devastating for you."

"So that means you can't come into my time?"

"No."

"And there was no accident in my time? Like a chemical accident that turned me into a half-demon?"

Sango looked a little confused.

"Okay, I guess I dreamed that, too. Well, how did I fall into a coma?"

"Well, we're not sure, actually." Miroku admitted.

"It was a while after we killed Naraku." InuYasha added. "Sesshoumaru was there with us. But after Naraku was gone, he disappeared with Kagura. We managed to free her from that bastard."

Well, _that _part of her dream was true, about Kagura.

"Is Kanna dead then?"

"Yep!" Shippou squeaked. "And the rest of his incarnations! Except for Kagura,"

Kagome hesitated about her next question. About...Kohaku... She wondered if she should say anything. Miroku managed to catch her eye; he seemed to have read her thoughts, and he shook his head. Kagome gulped. Poor Sango. She must have worked so hard to rescue her brother, but all for nothing... The miko supposed that in order for the Shikon no Tama to be complete, they needed Kohaku's shard. And that was his only piece of life left. Without it, he would die.

Kagome yawned widely and only then did she notice it was dark outside.

"Oh, Kagome, you must be tired!" Sango gasped.

"I guess we can sleep here for tonight." InuYasha mumbled. He walked over to a tree, sitting down at the base, and leaned against it for support.

Kagome, unsure, walked over and plopped down next to him, laying her head on his chest.

After all, they were together now, weren't they? She should be able to sleep with him! As she settled down to rest, she noticed Sango clinging to Miroku as they slept next to each other by the fire. Apparantly, they were together, also. Kagome giggled and then closed her eyes. She was unbelievingly exhausted, because to her, it felt as if she had been awake for an eternity. She drifted off to sleep. For the first time in the long time, she dreamed peacefully, reassured that she wasn't in a coma.

-

"Kagome, you're alright!" Ayame chirped as the miko and the group were leaving Kaede's village. She and Kouga had been passing by when they noticed Kagome's scent.

"Oh, hi, Ayame!" The miko and the demon slayer exclaimed. "How's Kouga?" Sango asked.

Ayame grinned. "Well, I finally got him to remember his promise, and...we're going to have pups!"

Kagome squealed. "I'm so happy for you!"

Then Ayame suddenly sniffed Kagome questionably. "Kagome...you smell different...but I'm not quite sure what it is."

Sango sent a warning glance in Ayame's direction; the female wolf took the hint and said nothing more.

Kagome looked confused and tried to catch her friends' eyes, but they determinedly kept away from eye contact. The miko sighed in defeat. But she _would _find out what they were keeping from her!

Kouga stood a little away from the miko and stared at her with longing, but didn't run up to her and take her hands in his own like he normally would.

"Well, we had better get going! Bye!" Ayame said and ran along with Kouga as the two left towards the mountains.

Without any notice, Sango and Miroku left and went to Kaede's hut.

"Huh? Where did Sango-chan go to?"

InuYasha turned a bright red.

"Ummmm..." he stammered.

"InuYasha, what's going on?"

"Well, err, uh...Sango might be..._pregnant,_"

"OH, WOW, HOW EXCITING!" Kagome squealed.

Then she grabbed her inu-hanyou and dragged him to Kaede's, also. At that moment, Sango came out solemnly. Miroku stood at her side. Then the girl's face broke into a smile as she exclaimed: "I'm PREGNANT!"

Kagome nearly had a heart attack and hugged Sango tightly, "Congratulations! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks, I'm happy for you, too! Kaede just told me!"

"Huh? Whaddya mean...?" Kagome was definitely confused.

Sango's eyes grew. "Oops...I-I didn't say anything!" Then she hurried off with Miroku, leaving the miko and the inu-hanyou alone.

Kagome whirled around and stared InuYasha straight in the face. "What's going on, InuYasha?" she asked seriously.

He took her hand in his and wheeled her around. "Let's walk, okay?" He was silent for a while as they trudged along, until Kagome elbowed him.

"Well...you know how we're, you know, _together _and all...right?" he started. The miko nodded. "Well, um, we weren't going to tell you _yet_, since you just came out of your coma. But, um, you see, _before _you fell into a coma, we had 'gotten together' and it's already been a few months already... So I might as well tell you now." He took a deep breath as Kagome urged him to continue. "You're pregnant."

"I'm _what!_" Kagome cried, then fainted, falling into the arms of her man.

"InuYasha! What did you do to Kagome?" Shippou cried as he came bouncing along with a lollipop.

"I didn't do anything! I swear!" InuYasha protested.

"I wonder how long Kagome is going to last with InuYasha..." Miroku muttered to Sango, and she nodded, laughing.

"Hey! I HEARD THAT, MONK!"

**¤**_Owari!_**¤**

-

_Did everyone expect that surprise twist? Nope! No one had a clue! I didn't either when I began this story, and when I was pondering to myself how on earth I was going to finish this story, I was like, _Maybe she could be dreaming all of this! Naraku died and she and Inu could get together, and so could Sango and Miroku! _Sorry if this chapter is boring. I never think my endings are ever good, unless if it's a one-shot. Anyways, I'm very grateful to all of you, my faithful reviewers! You know who you are! Thank you so much for sticking with me through this! I appreciate it, every single one of you!_

-Lady Sango7


End file.
